The Last Of Us
by NewHPwriter
Summary: Harry's side have almost lost the war. When George, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Draco and Ron are captured by the enemy, they must find a way to escape before all of them are executed. A story about the last days of war. Mostly canon-compliant.
1. George

**A/N: I wrote this story for a dear friend of mine. I've always loved reading stories where Harry loses and war still rages on, those post-apocalyptic, dystopian or gloomy worlds where everything doesn't end in sunshine and rainbows. This story has the same premise but with a twist to it. For those wondering, it concerns the fate of George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus and Dean as they get captured by the enemy and work together to pass something of importance to Harry that can help end the war. The year here is 2001.**

**Each chapter will contain the POV of an individual and this story will have an epilogue so stay tuned for that. I've tried to make my story as canon-compliant as possible but if there are some things that are not what they seem, just take it as part of a slight AU. Other than that, do enjoy this story and review it if you can. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of these elements. **

…

**THE LAST OF US**

**Chapter One: George**

They could hear the sounds of birds chirping outside the bars as the last rays of sunlight started to fade in the cell. It seemed strange to George that despite everything that happened, there were still parts of the world that moved forward. Even now, George could picture tiny nocturnal creatures crawling out from their respective homes, on the hunt for food as the trees in the forest continue to sway under the cool breeze of the early spring. For a moment, George allowed himself to go back into the past where on such days before Hogwarts, he and Fred would frolic about in that yard, pulling pranks on Ron and Ginny while enjoying the absence of Percy who would no doubt take that moment to admonish them. He could recall the enticing smell of bacon and sausages that would waft through the air of the Burrow, prompting a manic rush for food that often ended with their mother chastising them all while their father would simply laugh out loud before turning his attention to the Daily Prophet.

_The good ol' days_ George thought grimly before his mind snapped back to reality. Two ceiling lights illuminated the cell that they were all now in as George surveyed his surroundings. At one time, the cell had been so overcrowded with surviving members from the DA and the Order that one could hardly move from their allocated spot. But their captors had seen to that and despite the freedom to move about the cell, George would have gladly sacrificed leg cramps to have his parents back again.

_Mom, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy._

George knew he was next. Even if they didn't pick him, he would volunteer. It was time, after all. Fred had been gone for a few years now and it was inevitable that the pair would get together. A soft groan broke George's train of thought as he turned towards the unusual individual next to him.

Though it might have surprised George at first to see Draco Malfoy in the cell next to him, it did make sense that the captors would have taken him to. Their captors weren't the most forgiving of people and with Dolores Umbridge pulling their strings, even her most loyal former Inquisitorial Squad member wasn't immune to punishment, particularly given the Malfoy's last-ditch attempt to side with Harry.

"Hey Malfoy," George said as Draco let out a yawn. "Not that I judge people for who they are but if you keep falling asleep on me like that, people might talk."

Draco's eyes snapped wide as he pulled his head away in disgust. George heard a tiny snicker as he turned to his right to see Luna Lovegood trying to stifle a laugh. Beaming at the young witch, George focused on his sister, Ginny, who seemed much better despite having suffered period cramps the night prior. Next to her were Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas, both flicking a stone towards the other in some sort of game to pass the time. Beside Dean, was Seamus Finnigan who was quietly comforting Lavender Brown next to him. The pair had gotten close over time and it warmed George's heart to see the pair together. Both Seamus and Lavender weren't close during their time in Hogwarts but war has a way of pushing people together faster than any Love Potion ever could. George was reminded of that when he turned to the final two people in the cell, who despite having done so many, many times over were now locked in yet another deep kiss.

_Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley_

It had happened a week ago when both Charlie and Percy, together with Professor Flitwick, were still around. Ron had gotten on one knee and asked Hermione for her hand in marriage. Flitwick, who had been ordained by the Ministry decades ago, presided over the ceremony which consisted of the group lining up in a straight line while Charlie walked with Hermione from one end of the cell to the other where Ron was waiting with George and Percy as the best men. Though there hadn't been a ring or a wedding dress (Hermione wore her prison clothes though her hair had been done up by Lavender who expertly used the leftover water given to give Hermione a pretty amazing hairdo), it was still George's favourite wedding to date as he pictured his parents, Bill and Fred smiling from up above. The celebration had caused their guards to knock loudly against the wooden door to tell them to shut up but no one, not even Malfoy, cared to listen. It was a small win, in an otherwise dark time and George savoured every moment of it.

"Oi, enough you two," George exclaimed loudly, earning a blush from Hermione and a middle finger from Ron. He loved them dearly but George did have his limits.

"Oh, let them be, George," Ginny said as Hermione gave her a grateful nod. "None of us complained when you moan in your sleep about Angelina."

"For your information, I was thinking about Malfoy," George replied, earning a full burst of laughter from Luna and a menacing glare from Draco.

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco growled.

"Make me, Malfoy," George said as he winked at Draco.

"Why don't you both just quit it?" Seamus spoke as everyone turned their attention towards him and Lavender. On cue, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione moved from their respective positions as they all cradled around Lavender while Seamus motioned for the boys to move to the other end of the room.

"Parvati?" Neville asked as Seamus shook his head. Parvati Patil, together with her sister, were amongst the first to lose their lives as George recalled with a shudder how they were burned to death by fires set by the other side.

"Trelawney," Seamus replied sadly as Dean placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Lavender was telling me how peaceful she looked when she died."

"Even though she was annoying, I miss her." George sighed as the other boys nodded in agreement. Draco, on the other hand, gave a scoff as his arms started fidgeting.

"Look," Draco spoke as Seamus glared at the wizard. "We've all lost people close to us. Right now, we need to be focused on how to get out of this place. Where the fuck is Harry? Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"For the last time, Malfoy." Ron snarled softly. "Harry's out there looking for us. Like I said, it's not like he can Apparate here, wherever the fuck here is. Not to mention, if he does, it would probably be the last thing he does. Trust me, Harry's not going to give up on us!"

"He's going to use Elves, isn't he?" Dean asked hastily. "They're probably the best way for us to leave this place."

"Yes, but Elves have limitations too," Neville answered. "All we can hope for is that Harry finds the location."

"Well, we still have Operation Getthefuckouttahere." George chimed in as he noticed Neville's hand rising with six sticks in his hand.

"No," George said firmly as he pushed Neville's hand down. "We're not doing this. It's me. I'm next."

"George…" Ron said with a pained look on his face but George shook his head.

"No, Ron. I'm the oldest. I'm the one who has lived longer than any of you. If I could give you all more than just a day, I would. Don't worry, I know what to do. Hermione's plan is going to work."

"George, we can't –"

"No arguments," George said firmly before his shoulders started to sag. If there was a time he would allow himself to be vulnerable, this was it. George felt his face getting wet as he reached to touch the tears streaking down his face.

"Please, Ron," George said turning to his brother. "Let me see Fred again."

The moment Fred's name was mentioned, Ron gave a soft sob before throwing himself at his brother, wrapping his arms with such strength that George had to stick a leg out so as not to topple over. This act was made even harder when Neville, Dean, Seamus, and even Draco, who awkwardly wrapped his arms behind Neville, embraced the Weasley twin with all their might.

"Okay, okay," George called out as he felt his leg about to give way. "Enough with the chick flick moment." This elicited a laugh from each boy as the group pulled away from George. In between the pair of Dean and Seamus, George could see the girls, particularly his sister looking at him with such distress that it broke his heart. Adamant that he would not spend his last moments weeping and feeling sorry for everything, George sat on the floor and motioned for the entire group to gather in a circle.

"Where is it, Hermione?" George asked as the bushy-haired witch reached into her pockets. The cuffs on her wrists made it slightly harder to retrieve the rock though no one cared. George could see at the corner of his eye, Draco scratching away at his cuffs while Ron offered to help Hermione. With his help, Hermione pulled out the rock which was now glowing ever so slightly.

"How much more do you think?" Lavender asked as Hermione squirmed about in her spot.

"Honestly, I don't know. Probably not more to go." Hermione replied.

"I might be just enough," George said out loud, shaking his head immediately at Ginny who had opened her mouth to protest. "Let's forget that for now. I have something more important to tell you all."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!" George exclaimed with pride. "Well, the thing is that the joke shop is Fred and mine's life work and it would be a shame if we were to somehow win the war and no one would know about our products. So I'm going to tell you all how we make them, from our Extendable Ears to our boxing telescopes."

"Since all of you are honorary Weasleys, yes even you Malfoy!" George gasped dramatically as the group burst into laughter while Malfoy's face turned bright red. "I would like it that whoever amongst you who have the chance, please share our knowledge. Fred said it a long time ago that a world without jokes, pranks, and laughter is not one he would want to live in and I agree."

There were murmurs of agreement as George took a look at everyone in the room. Though he did not say it, George was proud of the way each and every person and he loved them all to bits. As the group listened intently to George describing each product with hilarious commentary, there were gales of laughter echoing about the cell throughout the night as somewhere in the night sky, the stars shone slightly brighter than they usually did.

….

As George heard the shuffling of feet outside the door and the locks starting to click, he pulled himself away from his sister's embrace before narrowing his eyes at the entire group.

"If any of you gets up, I will knock your arse down, you hear me? Girl or no girl?" George said firmly before a smile broke out on his face. He could see their eyes, some red, some watery but all of them knowing that it was futile to argue with him.

The door swung open as a large, aged man with a black beard and a steely gaze walked into the room, followed by the giggling toad that was Dolores Umbridge. The bearded man glared about the room before speaking.

"Whose turn is it?"

George sprung to his feet as he pulled himself away from the strong tugs on his sleeves by his sister.

"Right here, Antonin," George spoke with surprising confidence. Though he had put up a brave front for the group, he had felt the fear creep in him all night. Yet somehow his fear had eroded away in the morning, his only thought being of the group, Hermione's plan and Harry. Turning around as he walked towards Antonin, George gave the group a smile.

"I love all of you so much. Don't forget to laugh, okay?"

"Come on!" Antonin said as he dragged George out of the room. Umbridge had already walked ahead, the witch pleased with the prompt choice of her captives. As George watched the door closed behind him, he tried hard to drown out the sobbing and screaming sounds of Ginny Weasley as he heard Ron trying to calm their sister down.

…..

The rays of the morning sun blinded George momentarily as he was pushed to the outside of their prison. It was then that he heard the waves, crashing against the cliffs as George walked through the forest surrounding their prison. As far as resting places go, it wasn't half bad.

George kept his eye on the window of the cell where no doubt, the group would be staring out of as they always did whenever one of these took place. George recalled the anger and horror he felt each time he was a spectator but strangely enough, a sense of calm had overtaken him. Recalling the plan, George let out a slew of curses as he touched his wrists, finally freed from the cuffs that had been on him since his arrival.

George walked over to the spot at the edge of the cliff where he could see the window several metres away and two stories high from where he was. George had made sure to walk with glee, even kicking the soles of his feet together as he made his way. He wanted to give no satisfaction to his captors, a wizard fearlessly embracing death, unlike the cowards that caught him. As George stood on the edge of the cliff, he recalled how he had seen some wizards throwing themselves off rather than allow their captors to execute them. Either way, everyone ended up on the rocks below as George took a moment to admire the island where he would die.

George watched as three men stood in front of him, each one with grim determination on their faces. Next to them were Antonin and Umbridge, both glaring at him as George winked at the pair.

"Any last words?" Antonin said as he raised his hand to signal the trio in front of George. This was his moment, his final say in this world and George had picked out his phrase perfectly.

"Your zipper's undone," George remarked as he pointed to the trio and it gave him immense satisfaction to see that one of them had actually looked. _You can't beat the classics_ George thought as Antonin dropped his hand in anger.

"Made you look," George yelled out before a bright flash of light shone in his eyes and then, he was no more.

…..


	2. Seamus

**A/N: I wrote this story for a dear friend of mine. I've always loved reading stories where Harry loses and war still rages on, those post-apocalyptic, dystopian or gloomy worlds where everything doesn't end in sunshine and rainbows. This story has the same premise but with a twist to it. For those wondering, it concerns the fate of George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus and Dean as they get captured by the enemy and work together to pass something of importance to Harry that can help end the war. The year here is 2001.**

**Each chapter will contain the POV of an individual and this story will have an epilogue so stay tuned for that. I've tried to make my story as canon-compliant as possible but if there are some things that are not what they seem, just take it as part of a slight AU. Other than that, do enjoy this story and review it if you can. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of these elements. **

…

**THE LAST OF US**

**Chapter Two: Seamus**

Ginny had collapsed to the floor in tears as Ron engulfed his sister in a fierce, brotherly hug while Luna hugged her from the other side. Seamus watched as Neville, with a stoic look on his face, reached for his sharp stone before walking over to the side of the cell where all the names had been written in the granite walls. As Seamus watched Neville carving George's name, his eyes found Draco who had been staring long and hard at the spot where George had slept the night before.

"He was just here…I slept on his shoulder…" Draco stammered before the Slytherin broke down in sobs. Seamus made a move towards the wizard, only to find Dean already there throwing his arms around in support. A few years ago, Seamus would have found the sight hard to believe, Draco Malfoy allowing a Muggleborn to touch him and yet so much had changed since then. Since the Battle of Hogwarts. Over in another corner, he could see Hermione and Lavender conversing in whispers as Hermione removed the stone which had started to glow a little brighter than before.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned her eyes towards Neville who had called out as Seamus admired the way his housemate had carved George's name. Turning his attention back to Hermione, he could see a pained look on the bushy-haired witch's face as she shook her head slightly back at Neville.

"Okay," Neville said as he reached into his pocket before pulling out the sticks. Throwing one away, Seamus watched as Neville studied the sticks before looking around the room. Seamus watched as Neville carefully assessed the room before putting the sticks into his pocket once more. With one glance on the Gryffindor's face, Seamus knew what Neville was about to do.

"Neville, what are you doing?" Seamus exclaimed out loud as everyone, with the exception of Ginny who was still trying to compose herself, stared at him.

"What?"

"Take out the sticks. We're drawing lots." Seamus said as Neville glared at him.

"No, we're not. We can do this later."

"Of course we can," Seamus replied, without missing a beat. "Except there won't be a later because you're already decided, haven't you?"

"Drop it Seamus," Neville growled as Seamus narrowed his eyes.

"Not a chance. If you don't have the balls to draw lots against this group, then let you and me draw then."

"Hey!" Dean cried out. "If you both are drawing, then so am I!"

"Me too!" Ron chimed in as Seamus turned his attention to the redhead.

"You're not drawing, Ron."

"Why the hell not?" Ron called out.

"Because you're too important," Seamus replied, his eyes now back at Neville who, despite his anger towards him, was nodding in agreement. "You, Hermione and Ginny are not drawing so long as one of us is still here."

"How is that fair?" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. Before Seamus could answer, Lavender had cut him off.

"It's not!" Lavender spoke loudly as everyone turned to her. "It's not fair. It's never been fucking fair. But let's not pretend any longer that every one of us here is equally important. Hermione, you're the one with the plan so you need to see it through."

"Just because I came up with it doesn't –"

"Forget about the plan!" Seamus barked. "It's not about the stupid plan. It's about Harry!"

"What about Harry?" Ginny spoke out in surprise as Luna gave a sigh.

"Ginny," Luna said as she turned towards her best friend before looking at Ron and Hermione. "You know how Harry feels about you. And you two, Ron and Hermione, you're part of the Golden Trio. If somehow Harry has a chance to turn this war around, do you really think he's going to be able to do it without any of you three? You're his best friends and his future wife. And as painful as our deaths may be, Harry would still be able to get over it."

"Bollocks!" Ron cried. "Harry needs all of us!"

"Ron's right," Hermione added. "You can't think like that!"

"Oh, knock it off, Granger," Draco exclaimed, much to the surprise of everyone. Ignoring the scowls on the faces of Ron and Hermione, Draco heaved a sigh.

"As much as I hate to agree with this lot, they're right. Granger, you and Weasley, and Potter are our best chance at turning this around. You three have beaten the Dark Lord before and despite my disgust at saying this, you three are actually pretty good. And Weasley, Potter would go crazy if anything happens to you. As for the rest of us, well, we're expendable. You can argue about it all you want but we all know the truth. Come now, Longbottom. Let's draw lots."

Ron looked ready to protest, only for Hermione to grab his hand while Ginny dropped her head on the right shoulder of Luna who pulled her friend in for a side-hug. Neville, on the other hand, looked at his sticks before handing them over to Ron.

"You do it. I already know which the short one is." Neville said as Ron reluctantly took the pieces. Shifting them in his hand, Ron held out the sticks.

"Everyone reach for it at the same time," Ron said as the six members of the group moved towards his hand. Seamus watched as Draco blew a sigh of relief at his long stick, Luna measuring hers against Dean which were both long and the same size while Neville looked disappointed at his stick. A quick glance to Lavender's hand showed her holding her stick and judging from her length, Seamus knew what was to happen. Instantly, a thought formed inside his head.

As Lavender opened her mouth to speak, Seamus quickly put his stick behind his back before snapping it quietly in half.

"Sorry, Brown. Looks like yours is longer than mine." Seamus said as he showed his stick which was considerably shorter than Lavender's by half an inch.

"Wait a minute…" Dean said as he stared at all the sticks. "How come…"

"Just my luck, I guess," Seamus said as he threw his stick out the window, watching it sail past the bars before dropping two stories down below.

…

If there was a word to describe Seamus Finnigan, it was ordinary. Out of all his five roommates, Seamus was arguably the one that people would least remember. Even his life prior to Hogwarts was ordinary until his powers came to be one day and his mother revealed to both him and his father that she was, in fact, a witch. It had taken a while for his father to come around but a visit by Professor McGonagall had helped him to dissuade his fears. Yet despite all this, Seamus embraced his powers positively as he spent his days flying around on his broomstick and eagerly following the exploits of his favourite Quidditch team, the Kenmare Kestrels.

By all accounts, Seamus was average, to say the least. Even Dean and Neville, both of whom seemed average compared to Harry and Ron, would go on to take up positions in Quidditch or help lead a rebellion against the Death Eaters. The only thing worth noting about Seamus was that he usually burnt or blew up stuff, most of the time accidentally though there were a few occasions where it was intended. He was an average student, prone to mood swings and anger and took part in celebrations. Seamus Finnigan had no problems with his life so far, with the exception of one aspect.

"Hey," Dean said as the boys including Malfoy gathered around Seamus. It had become a common occurrence for those who were next to always have someone by their side throughout the night and Seamus could not be more grateful for his boys.

"What's up?" Seamus said as Neville sat next to him while Ron gave him a small smile. Malfoy, on the other hand, appeared emotionless though Seamus knew the wizard was dealing with their situation as best as he could.

"You want to play Shoot, Shag, Marry?" Dean asked as he looked to Ron and Neville who nodded. "We used to play this all the time, remember?"

"It was either that or having to chew on Flavoured Beans," Neville said as he shuddered at the thought of how often he picked the vomit-tasting bean. Ron gave a laugh.

"Is it what you Gryffindors do? Play games?" Malfoy asked as everyone turned to him.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Seamus replied. "What do Slytherins do? Spend all night talking about Pureblood supremacy?"

Ron, Dean, and Neville sniggered as Malfoy's ears turned pink. "No! We do…other stuff as well."

"Comparing the size of your cocks?" Dean exclaimed as the other three burst into laughter as Malfoy turned a bright red. "I'm just kidding, Malfoy."

"What's Shoot, Shag, and Marry?" Malfoy blurted out, intending to change the topic.

Seamus exchanged a look of disbelief with Dean.

"It's a game where someone names three girls and you have to decide who you'll shoot, who you want to shag and who you want to marry," Ron explained as he shook his head. "Bloody hell, you Slytherins sure know how to have fun."

"We don't spend our time playing mindless games, Weasley." Malfoy snapped as Ron glared at him.

"Now, boys, no fighting," Dean said as he turned to Seamus. "So what say you, Seamus, want to go first?"

"Not really." Seamus sighed. He hadn't really been paying attention to the group, instead his eyes solely focused on Lavender who was in the midst of chatting with Luna. If there was one thing Seamus hated about himself, it was that he was a jealous person. Recalling how bitter he was towards Dean who had been picked by Harry for the Quidditch Team in their sixth year, Seamus realised the source of his jealousy. All of his friends have had relationships and even Neville managed to score a date with Hannah Abbott though he insisted it was nothing serious. On the other hand, Seamus had hardly been with a girl, much less kissed one. It was the one thing he intended to do when the war was over and now it seemed that he would not get the opportunity again.

"Seamus, mate," Ron said as they all exchanged looks of concern. "Tell us what we can do."

"Yeah, Seamus."

"Tell us."

"Fine." Seamus sighed. As he stared at Lavender, Seamus recalled how he did go with her to the Yule Ball though that had been as friends and even then, it was Dean who had asked on Seamus's behalf. Though the incident seemed one-off and they never mentioned it again, it did give Seamus an idea. "Don't laugh at me, okay, but I've never been on a proper date. I think I like to have one tonight."

"Okay…" Dean said bemusedly. "How do you want us to help?"

Seamus turned to Ron. "You wouldn't mind if I ask Lavender?"

Ron gave Seamus a puzzled look. "Why would I mind?"

"Because she's your ex."

Malfoy gave a snort. "I don't think Weasley considers Brown to be an ex."

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron snapped. "Mate, forget about those rules. Tonight, if you want to spend it with Lavender, I'll help you out."

"Thanks, mate," Seamus said as his ears turned pink while he stared at Ron nervously. "Would you mind asking her for me?"

Ron looked surprised for a moment before staring at Lavender nervously and looking back at Seamus. Seeing the look on the boy's face, Ron mustered a smile and nodded. "Course, mate. I'll go ask her now."

"Thanks," Seamus said as Ron walked over towards Lavender.

"Exciting," Dean smirked. "So pray tell us where would you like to go for your date? I can recommend a lovely spot in this cell just under the window. You can see the moonlight shining through the bars."

Neville and Draco both laughed as Seamus flipped Dean off.

"Thanks, you git. Okay, so here's my plan." Seamus said as he motioned for the boys to move in closer.

….

"Your cousin is really quite funny!" Lavender giggled as Seamus made a face.

"Trust me, Fergus is a prat," Seamus grunted though he beamed at the beautiful witch laughing in front of him. Feeling the makeshift mat that the boys had put together using their shirts, Seamus turned towards the group that had gathered together with the girls on the other side of the cell, near the door. He could see the boys beaming and Dean even gave him a thumbs up.

"I like the food here," Lavender said as she reached for another piece of bread. Twice a day, the guards would feed them by giving the group bread and water. All the boys had given Seamus half of their share which Neville helped by breaking the bread into mini-sized bites alongside two mugs of water. It wasn't ideal, of course, but the boys had worked together to give Seamus the best impression of a picnic under the stars which according to Ron was the best type of date there was.

"I have to speak to the waiter about our soup though," Seamus replied as he cheekily called out for the guard to bring some soup which resulted in another loud knock on the door, threatening them to keep it down. None of them were afraid of the guards anymore as Percy had pointed out that it would be redundant for any of them to take action given what was to happen in the morning.

"So, Seamus. Talk to me more about you." Lavender said as she twirled her straight brown hair, paying attention to the curls that had formed on its ends.

"Not much to tell really," Seamus said with a shrug. "We could talk about Quidditch some more."

"Urghh, why do I always date Quidditch players?" Lavender said with a mock sigh as Seamus gave a laugh. "Ok Seamus, how about I ask you a question and you answer me?"

"Sounds okay."

"Perfect," Lavender said with a smirk. "Why did you ask me out?"

"Well…" Seamus said as he pondered about it. "Hermione's married, Ginny is my mate's sister and my mate's ex and Luna isn't really my type."

Lavender's face fell. "So you're saying you're picking me because I'm the only option left?"

"No!" Seamus said, looking alarmed as he reached for Lavender. "Of course not! I would ask you out even if there were millions of girls here. You're not a…last resort or anything like that! I've always thought you were amazing, Lavender!"

Lavender looked sad for a moment before her lips turned upside in a smile. "Merlin, you boys are so easy!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" Seamus said, echoing Ron's favourite catchphrase. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, woman!"

"Okay, then answer me this," Lavender said, still smiling. "If you said you have asked me out, then why didn't you when we were back in Hogwarts? I mean, forget about me and Ron or anything like that. Why didn't you like tell me how you feel?"

"You're going to think it's stupid."

"No, I'm not. Just tell me, please."

"Ok, fine." Seamus sighed as he looked away from Lavender. He hadn't spoken about this to anyone, not even Dean and yet seeing that it was the last night on this Earth, it would seem the time was right to finally reveal it. "I'm scared of being rejected."

"What?"

"Look." Seamus took a deep breath before he explained. "It's scary for me to tell girls how I really feel about them. In all my years in Hogwarts, I've never had a girl or anyone see me other than just a friend. When I was young, my mother would tell me stories of how finding the person you love is truly the happiest moment of your life and this is why she kept her magic a secret in order not to jeopardise a relationship with her dad. But no girls have ever been interested me in before. My mates, they all had girls who liked them in that way and because I'm a third party, I can see it much clearer than they ever could. Even Malfoy had Pansy all over him. But for myself, I'm just ordinary Seamus. Average Seamus. Would-probably-mess-up-your-spell-Seamus. All I do is wank off to magazines in my bed at night."

"Didn't really need to know that last part," Lavender said as she made a face.

"Sorry," Seamus replied sadly. "All I want is for someone to see me for more than I am. For someone to _want_ me and not just…you know…want me as a friend."

Lavender let out a sigh as she moved closer towards Seamus. "Listen to me, Seamus Finnigan. Do you really want to know why I had a crush on Ron?"

"Not particularly," Seamus said, thinking of all the times he had to hear his mates talking about their girls.

"Well, bully for you because I'm going to tell you anyway. It's because Ron, even though he's incredibly insecure and makes poor choices like choosing Granger over me, heh, he's not afraid to show people who he is and what he can really do. Do you remember when we first kissed, me and Ron?"

"Yeah, it was after the Slytherin game," Seamus said, recalling how Lavender had walked up to snog Ron on the lips. "Ron was the star of that game."

"Exactly. But that's not why I kissed him." Lavender said with a smile. "I kissed him because, for the first time in a long while, Ron shook off his insecurities and showed people who he really is and what he can do. You said that you wanted people to see you for what you are, for more than you are. Well, how can anyone do that if you see yourself as less than what you are? How can you expect someone to love you if you don't even love yourself?"

"Well, I…" Seamus began to say before Lavender cut him off.

"Now, if this were normal circumstances, I would tell you to get over yourself and stop being so pitiful but seeing as this isn't normal, I'm going to give you something I think you need. We're not so different, Seamus. I too want to have compliments thrown at me, particularly by the opposite sex."

"I don't want compliments thrown at me!" Seamus replied, affronted by the idea as Lavender gave a laugh.

"Right. Well, I don't care. So here goes, Seamus. You're not as ordinary as you think you are. Everyone knows that you broke the stick and sacrificed your life for mine today. You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts despite knowing what harm could come at you. When Snape took over Hogwarts, you helped Neville with the DA and you've stood up for people countless times. How can you say you're ordinary when you're a war hero, Seamus Finnigan?"

"Because I'm not." Seamus insisted. "I'm just fighting because I have to. Besides, everyone here is a war hero, even Malfoy and there are so many of us. I'm just a character in a book."

Lavender glared at Seamus. "You think a war hero is some knight in shining armour riding down a cliff and leading armies to battle? You think a war hero is a king who sits on a throne and plans how to beat the enemy? War heroes are just ordinary folk who made a choice to do the right thing in the worst of times. You fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, for Merlin's sake. How can you think for a second that you're just some character? And so what if you are?! Are you telling me that ordinary people can't do extraordinary things?"

"Ok, ok, I get your point," Seamus said, shaking his head. "But it doesn't matter what you say, Lavender, I can't think of myself in such a way."

"Why did you ask Ron to ask me for a date?" Lavender demanded.

"Because…" Seamus spoke, only for Lavender to cut him off.

"Do you think of me to be so shallow as to refuse to go out with you, especially after you just sacrifice yourself for me? Were you really that scared?"

"No!" Seamus snapped. "I just…I didn't know if…look, I'm sorry, okay…"

"Would you have asked me to kiss you?" Lavender asked, not giving Seamus a chance to finish his sentences. "Because I would, you know. Not because I'm some sort of scarlet woman or anything but because given the situation, I would do anything to make you happy."

_Happy._

As soon as the word escaped Lavender's lips, a slew of memories invaded Seamus's mind. He could see himself laughing in his first year as Neville's face turn green at the bite of a Flavoured Bean. He could see Ron's face laughing out loud as the group celebrated yet another Quidditch win in their dormitories. He could remember Harry beaming at him in the Room of Requirement as Seamus produced a strong Shield Charm. He could picture the delight in Dean's face as the pair sat in the stands of the Kenmare Kestrels' stadium jumping for joy at their Seeker catching the Snitch. All those moments he shared with his boys and his girls in celebration, in anger and in uniting against the dark forces as they encouraged, goaded and helped one another. It was then that Seamus realised something he hadn't quite gotten in all the years he'd been alive.

He was happy. He just never paid attention to those moments.

Seamus looked at Lavender who was carefully studying the expression on his face.

"Thank you, Lavender."

"What for?" Lavender asked curiously.

"For making me realise that my life…has been pretty damned good," Seamus said as he stood to his feet. Extending his hand out for Lavender to hold as he helped her to her feet, Seamus beamed at the witch.

"This was the best date of my life," Seamus said before turning to his group of boys who were all giving him puzzled looks. "But if you don't mind, I want to cut it short."

"Okay…" Lavender said, still looking confused.

"I want to spend it with my boys," Seamus said. "They've always been there for me and I want to spend tonight with them."

Lavender beamed at Seamus. "Well, it was my pleasure. This was a pretty good date, Seamus. Thank you." Lavender replied as she started to walk away, only for Seamus to grab her hand.

"Hey…" Seamus said as he grinned at her. "Would you mind terribly if I asked you for a second one? I promise the next time, I'll bring you to this nice restaurant near my family's home. They make the best Irish stew."

"It's a date," Lavender said as she moved in closer to give Seamus a tiny peck on the lips. Seamus froze as his lips make contact with Lavender's, his eyes widening to the size of saucers as she pulled away.

"What's that for?" Seamus asked.

"For being you, Seamus. For being you." Lavender replied as she moved towards the group. Shaking his head in disbelief and with a wide grin on his face, Seamus motioned for the boys to come towards him.

"Are you guys resuming the date?" Neville asked as the boys sat down in a circle.

"Nah, the date's over," Seamus said.

"Well, how was it? I can see it ended well." Dean snickered as the other boys held grins to their faces. Seamus gave a shrug.

"It was okay, I guess"

The boys exchanged a look as Dean prodded Seamus on his shoulder. "What's up, mate?"

"Nothing," Seamus said with a smile as he observed his three Gryffindor dorm mates. He wished Harry was here as well to complete the circle though Seamus was grateful for his friend not to be in their predicament. He could see Malfoy looking uncomfortably at the group. Though he and Malfoy were not friends in Hogwarts, Seamus was thankful for the wizard for all his support so far. Clearing his throat, Seamus turned to Dean with all seriousness.

"So, Dean. Shoot, Shag, Marry. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna."

"Seamus!" Ron exclaimed as he glowered at the wizard while Dean's eyes widened in shock.

"What? It's my last night." Seamus snickered. As he turned his attention to the other wizards who looked at each other, exchanging uncomfortable looks, Seamus gave a grunt.

"Look, if tonight is my last night on Earth, I do not want it to be socially awkward. So come on, let's play!" Seamus said as he clapped Dean on his back as the other boys looked visibly more positive.

"Sure, mate, it's just there's one thing I need to take care of," Dean said with a grin. Reaching for one of the bread pieces, Dean threw it towards Ron. "Hey, Ron, guess what? Seamus kissed a girl?"

Seamus's eyes widened as Ron gave Dean a grin. Following the latter's lead, Ron took another piece of bread and threw it to Neville. "No way! Seamus Finnigan kissed a girl?!"

Neville raised his voice slightly louder than the two as he threw the bread to Malfoy. "Seamus KISSED a girl!"

At the point, the girls were now looking curiously at the group of boys as Malfoy, realising what was happening, stood to his feet before grabbing a bunch of bread pieces and throwing them all over Seamus.

"OEI!"

"SEAMUS FINNIGAN KISSED A GIRL!" Malfoy yelled as the other boys, except Seamus, leapt to their feet and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"SEAMUS KISSED A GIRL!"

"SEAMUS KISSED A GIRL!"

"BLOODY WANKER FINALLY KISSED A GIRL!" Dean shouted as the group of boys grabbed Seamus by his clothes and starting to cheer while jumping in the air.

"Brilliant!" Ginny shouted as Luna nodded in agreement.

"Honestly…" Hermione said shaking her head while smiling at the group.

"Actually, I was the one who kissed, not him," Lavender said though she had a smirk on her face.

"You ALL BETTER KEEP IT DOWN!" The guard outside shouted as he pounded on the door.

"Fuck off!" Seamus yelled as he and the boys continued to jump up and down, throwing pieces of bread and their tops in the air. As he continued to jump and join in the mini-celebration, Seamus felt that he could conjure up the greatest Patronus in the world.

….

"Where is he?" Dean asked frantically as the group stood gathered at the window. The sea wind was blowing strongly in their faces as Ron gave a yelp.

"There he is!" Ron said as he pointed his finger towards Seamus walking out of the forest together with Antonin and Umbridge and their three executioners. The wind had made it difficult to hear Seamus though as the group below drew nearer to the cliff, everyone could hear the words that Seamus was yelling.

"Did he say shit?" Hermione asked as the rest nodded at her. "Okay, okay that's good."

"How much more?" Draco asked as Hermione checked her cuffs.

"Just another four more to go."

"Okay," Draco said before turning his head to the scene down below. They could see one of the guards pushing Seamus towards the point on the cliff. Lavender stifled a sob while Dean stared fiercely at what was about to happen, though Neville and Ron could see tears streaking down his face. No one said anything as Seamus walked towards the cliff's edge and turning around to stare at the guards. This was the moment that everyone hated, the lingering silence before the enemy did what they did.

"Hmmm…" Luna said, out loud, breaking the silence while rubbing her nose. "Do you all smell that?"

"Yeah…" Neville said as he frowned at the stench. It smelled disgusting like someone had taken a dump inside the cell. "Merlin, it smells terrible."

"It's not coming from inside here," Hermione said. "The wind is blowing it to our faces so it must be from…"

Before Hermione could finish, however, Dean burst out into laughter as everyone stared at him. "Don't you guys get it? It's Seamus. He always love making explosions. Guess this counts as a proper sendoff!"

"Wait, are you're saying that…"

"Merlin!"

"That's bloody brilliant! Go Seamus!"

As the cheers rang out from the window, Seamus gave a laugh as he looked towards the group of three men who were all covering their noses with their cloaks while Antonin and Umbridge contorted their faces in disgust.

"What the hell is that?!" Antonin roared as Seamus smiled at him.

"Well, I would say it was you but you know what, I think I want to take credit for this one," Seamus said as another loud, wheezing noise came out from his pants. "That bread and water really worked well with my stomach."

"Men, in position!" Antonin said as he raised his hand while the guards turned towards Seamus. As he heard his friends cheering him on from the window high above, Seamus closed his eyes. As the wind blew hard against him, Seamus heard Antonin shout the order. A slight itch on his bum made him chuckle slightly.

_Going out with a bang _Seamus chuckled internally as a final image of a stern and disapproving Minerva McGonagall chastising him over his exploded cauldron entered his mind before the darkness consumed him.

…..


	3. Lavender

**A/N: I wrote this story for a dear friend of mine. I've always loved reading stories where Harry loses and war still rages on, those post-apocalyptic, dystopian or gloomy worlds where everything doesn't end in sunshine and rainbows. This story has the same premise but with a twist to it. For those wondering, it concerns the fate of George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus and Dean as they get captured by the enemy and work together to pass something of importance to Harry that can help end the war. The year here is 2001.**

**Each chapter will contain the POV of an individual and this story will have an epilogue so stay tuned for that. I've tried to make my story as canon-compliant as possible but if there are some things that are not what they seem, just take it as part of a slight AU. Other than that, do enjoy this story and review it if you can. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of these elements. **

…

**THE LAST OF US**

**Chapter Three: Lavender**

As the group watched Seamus's body topple off the edge of the cliff, no one said a word as they moved away from the window. Dean crawled to a corner of the cell, with a dark look on his face as he sat in his corner, covering his face with his hands. Neville, as if on cue, walked towards the wall of names with his stone in hand ready to carve. As soon as the stone touched the wall, Lavender watched as Neville released it from his hand before collapsing to the floor. Both Luna and Ron rushed to his side while Draco walked in silence to about three feet of Dean and sat quietly. It was evident from the glances Draco gave Dean that the boy was willing to repay the favour for Dean comforting him the other day.

Lavender turned away from Draco as she moved towards the pair of Ginny and Hermione. In Hermione's hand was the glowing rock, now glowing much more than it did the previous day. Lavender stared curiously at the rock as she recalled what the late Professor Flitwick had told the group.

_This rock is the only thing now that can help Harry. Whatever it is, even it comes down to one of us, we must get to Harry. With this rock, we can finally end the war._

"How is it?" Lavender said as Hermione looked up at her before shaking her head slightly. "Not enough but we're close. We're close."

"Yeah, you've said that before," Lavender replied. Her tone was neither sarcastic nor pessimistic in any way. Instead, it reflected what Lavender had been feeling the past few days, maybe even the past few years since the Battle of Hogwarts.

_Hollow._

"I'm going to gather some sticks," Ginny said as she plucked two from the floor. The floor of the cell had always been littered with sticks, dead leaves, and stones. Lavender recalled how Percy had asked their captors for blankets, a request met with derisive laughter and nothing more.

"We're going to draw lots and I don't want to hear another word about some of us being expendable," Ginny said as she continued to pick, though her response was more rhetorical than anything else. Hermione nodded as she sat down on the floor, staring at the rock. Not wanting to be alone at the moment, Lavender took a seat next to the witch.

"I hope this is going to work." Hermione sighed as she stared at the glowing rock before putting it into her pocket. "We only have four more digits to go," Hermione said as she studied her cuffs.

Lavender snorted. "Of course it's going to work. It's your plan, Hermione."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at Lavender. Seeing a few strands of her hair out of place, Lavender licked her fingers before delicately placing Hermione's fringe back in order.

"Because it's you. All the time I've known you, have you ever been wrong about anything?" Lavender said, raising her hand before Hermione could protest. "That was rhetorical. The answer is no and not even you can convince me otherwise."

"Thanks, Lavender," Hermione said as Lavender smiled at her.

"You really should consider straightening your hair, Hermione. Or do something like you did for the Yule Ball. I remember how you looked back then. I think some of the guys still have their jaws on the floor."

Hermione gave a giggle. "Only because you lent me your Sleekeazy Potion, remember? I couldn't have done it without you."

Lavender smiled at the witch as she studied Hermione's face. In many aspects, Lavender found Hermione to be the direct antithesis of who she was. Both of them had brown hair and fair skin but Lavender had spent most of her Hogwarts years looking at herself in the mirror while Hermione kept her nose buried in books. They both had their attributes. Lavender was outgoing and fun but was silly and naïve. Hermione was focused and smart but often at times boring, bossy and sceptical about things. Lavender loved Divination while Hermione thought the subject woolly. Even their blood was different as Lavender herself was considered by many wizarding schools of thought to be a Pureblood even though her past generations had Squibs and Half-Bloods amongst them, making her blood less pure than Neville's, Ron's and Draco's.

Yet despite that, Lavender considered Hermione to be one of her close friends. Lavender gave a silent chuckle at the thought of times she and Hermione had butted heads, particularly over a certain redhead and yet, they were both Gryffindors. Fighting alongside her classmates was a high moment in Lavender's life, especially considering she took on Fenrir Greyback though if not for the witch beside her, Lavender would most certainly be dead.

"Lavender, you okay?" Hermione asked, having observed the witch's expression silently for a while.

"Yes." Lavender sighed. "Just thinking about the good ol' days, you know. Back when we were in Hogwarts."

"I miss those days too," Hermione said as she placed a comforting hand on Lavender's shoulder. "Can I ask you something, Lavender?"

"Sure."

"If the war never happened, and everything including Voldemort never existed, when you graduate from Hogwarts, what kind of career were you looking at?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Lavender asked as she smirked at the witch. "Or did you peg me as a girl who spends her time chasing after men and living off her husband's wealth?"

Hermione's eyes began to pop. "No! I didn't mean –"

"Chill, Hermione." Lavender laughed as Hermione scowled at her. "I'm just pulling your leg. The thing is I did give it some thought. And I think you're probably going to be surprised as to my choice of career."

"Really?" Hermione said as her ears perked at Lavender's response.

"Just don't laugh," Lavender said before whispering into Hermione's ear. "I wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes widened. "A professor? What were you going to teach?"

Lavender gave Hermione an incredulous look. "Why, Divination, of course. Sybill was going to take me as an apprentice."

"Divination?! But that's…that's…I mean…" Hermione stammered as she turned red at the sight of Lavender cocking her eyebrows. "Well, I think you would have been a great Professor."

"Nice save," Lavender smirked as Hermione shook her head.

"No, I really mean it, Lavender. With all due respect to Professor Trelawney, I think you would be better at her at teaching. Not to mention, you would be great with the students as well."

"You don't have to patronise me." Lavender laughed

"I'm not," Hermione replied in a serious tone. "There's more to being a teacher than being good at a subject. It's all about communicating with people and you know about that better than any witch in our school. I can honestly say with absolute certainty that the witches in Hogwarts would be very lucky to have someone like you as their Professor."

"Thank you," Lavender said as she reached over to give Hermione a hug. Pulling away, Lavender gave a laugh. "You could be a Professor too. You'll be the Minerva to my Sybill."

Both girls giggled at the thought as Ron walked over towards them, a nervous look on his face as he sat next to Hermione.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Oh you know, girl stuff," Lavender said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Just talking about things like school, fashion and of course…girth."

"Girth?" Ron asked as Hermione tried hard to stifle her laughter. "What the bloody hell is girth?!"

"Language, Ronald," Lavender said as she winked at Hermione. "Girth, length, thickness. We're talking about wand sizes of course. How some can be larger and longer than others."

Ron had turned a crimson red at this point as he tugged uncomfortably at his collar. Unable to contain themselves any longer, both Lavender and Hermione burst into a fit of giggles at the sight of Ron's face.

"Hey," Luna said as she smiled at the group before noticing Ron's face. "Ron, your face is the same colour as your hair. Have you come into contact with the Pulvinknese Fly? They've known to breed in cold places like this."

"It's okay, Luna," Ron spoke as he glared at the laughing girls. "I'm just feeling nervous, that's all."

"Well, let's get it over with then," Luna said as she motioned for the trio to stand. "We're ready to do the drawing."

…..

_You can't fight Fate_

These were the words that Lavender recalled her mother telling her each time something bad happened to her. From stepping into a puddle of muddy water to having drawn the shortest stick in a Russian roulette scenario, Lavender always heard her mother's words echoing in her ear. Lavender pushed hard against the thoughts of her parents, who she hoped were still alive despite their obvious concerns for her safety.

As Lavender stared at the stick in her hand, she could hear raised voices dragging themselves away from her thoughts. In front of her, she could see Dean and Neville in a heated debate as to who would go next, while Ron appeared to be arguing with Ginny who had volunteered even before the drawing. Hermione looked on with concern at both groups while further away, Draco and Luna, possibly the oddest couple to be ever seen together, were seemingly locked away in a silent but engaging conversation.

"Neville, my decision is final. I'm going next." Dean roared as Neville scowled at his roommate.

"No, you're not. I'm not going to spend the next day writing yet another name on the wall. It should have been me a long time ago. Gran is dead and my parents…are not coming back either. Yours are still alive, Thomas!"

"Hannah could still be out there! You can't just give up! My parents are Muggles! This would be easier on them."

"Guys…" Lavender whispered.

"You are not volunteering, Ginny! That's final!" Ron roared as Ginny scowled at him.

"It's my life and therefore, it's my decision so leave me be, Ron!"

"Guys…" Lavender said, raising her voice slightly.

"Calm down, everyone." Hermione pleaded as Dean shoved Neville in the chest.

"Stop arguing with me, Nev! My best friend is gone! I'm going next."

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" Lavender screeched as loud warning knocks were heard on the door. Ignoring them, Lavender glared at the group who were now all staring at her in shock.

"I drew the shortest stick. And I'm going next." Lavender whispered fiercely as she glared at Neville and Dean who both opened their mouth to protest. "If you both are so eager to die, then I suggest you take a rock and bash your own brains in. But tomorrow, I'm going to be the one at that cliff. And I don't want to hear another fucking word from anyone else."

Lavender threw the stick on the ground as she stomped her foot before walking to the farthest point possible in the cell. Facing the corner of the room, Lavender turned her back on everyone as she shut her eyes. She could still hear them talking, albeit less quietly amongst themselves. Sighing, Lavender turned to her old technique of dealing with such moments.

One of the problems that Lavender encountered while in Hogwarts was that popularity came at a cost. No stranger to gossip herself, Lavender had often heard the whispering of other students about her through the grapevine and though most could be taken positively, there were a few negative ones that brought her to the brink of tears. Being an extremely emotional child at a young age, Lavender was thankful to her mother who taught her a simple trick.

"_Whenever you're sad, Lavender or feeling like you just want to be alone, all you have to remember to do is this. The first thing you have to do is clear your mind. Forget everything, no matter how important and urgent for the moment and just calm yourself down."_

"_Yes, Mommy," Lavender replied._

"_Now shut your eyes."_

"_Okay, Mummy," Lavender said, closing her eyes and letting nothing but darkness spread in front of her._

"_Now…do you still remember that song I used to sing to you each night before you went to bed?"_

"_Oh, you mean this one," Lavender said as she started to hum the tune. She could hear her mother clapping excitedly._

"_Very good. Now, I want you to sing to me."_

"_Mom!" Lavender protested as she opened her eyes to see her mother shaking her head._

"_No buts, Lavender. If you're shy, I'll sing it with you just this once. After that, you're going to have to do it yourself, do you hear?"_

"_Yes, Mommy."_

Clearing her head, Lavender began to quietly sing the song. It was a lovely song, one that Lavender had memorised each line and word perfectly. Even when Lavender felt like breaking down, especially those nights in her Hogwarts bed where Lavender felt all alone, she would sing this song to herself and each time, it made her feel considerably better.

As Lavender finished her song, she could feel the presence of someone seated next to her. Turning around, Lavender locked eyes with a surprised Hermione.

"You know that song?" Hermione said as Lavender nodded. "But it's a Muggle song."

"My mother loved Muggle music. Nursery rhymes, poems, songs, you name it." Lavender said as she gave a shrug.

"I honestly didn't know that," Hermione replied as she smiled. "You have a lovely voice."

"Thanks." Lavender sighed as she turned around more. She could see that most of the group were now talking in hushed tones as she stared at the pair of Dean and Neville who were both staring at the wall of names. "Have those two prats stopped arguing?"

"We've all agreed to let the matter rest," Hermione said deliberately as Lavender snorted at the thought of Granger thinking of the most politically correct way to form a statement.

"Well, I honestly think they're just bollocks. Can you imagine people actually debating as to who wants to die next? It's just stupid, Hermione."

"They're just being who they are," Hermione replied gently. "I think they both don't want to see any of us die."

Lavender gave another snort. "Of course, none of us wants to die. But if it's your time, it's your time. I just find the whole thing really fucking stupid. Death isn't something we should all be arguing as to who gets to go first. We're not talking about a trip to Paris or winning first prize in some beauty contest."

"I just think they want to be…you know…gallant," Hermione said awkwardly as Lavender glared at her with incredulity.

"Gallant?!" Lavender shrieked. "What do they think they're doing for me? Sparing me from my inevitable death? All their volunteering would do is buy me a few more days in this cell before I die. We might as well face it. Harry's not coming. All we can do now is focus on your plan, Hermione."

Hermione kept silent. Despite her desire to protest that her best friend was doing all he could to rescue them, the situation of them being rescued looked less and less probable each day. Each day, it was apparent on all of their faces that hope was slowly fading and no one exemplified this more than Lavender right now.

"You know, after you and Trelawney saved me, I was still riddled with injuries." Lavender sighed. "The healers told me that they could save me with this new-fangled charm which will not only heal my injuries but my scars as well. Told me I wouldn't suffer from lycanthropy. But if the charm didn't go as planned, well, it would make my injuries worse and would most likely lead to death."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered. "I didn't know."

"Not even Parvati or my parents knew." Lavender sighed. "I was an adult and so I didn't need my parent's consent. Everyone thought I was going to be scarred and well, I didn't want anyone to know because I know that they would tell me not to do something so stupid. That it was okay to be scarred so long as I didn't risk my life. But I didn't want that. I didn't want people looking at me with pity nor did I want my parents to help me through my lycanthropy. So I made the Healers sign a confidentiality agreement and they treated me."

"You shouldn't have to go through something like that alone," Hermione whispered as she patted Lavender's shoulder. "We would have been there for you. We would have respected your wishes."

"Do you want to know what I thought about the night before the operation?" Lavender replied, ignoring Hermione as her eyes drifted to the corner of the room while her lips formed a sad smile. "I thought that tomorrow when I wake up, the Healers were either going to kill me or save me. I realised then that that was the moment. The moment that Death will decide to either spare me or take me. And I was so _scared_, Hermione. I don't care how brave you are or if you're a courageous Gryffindor or a cowardly Slytherin; when Death comes we all get afraid. It isn't like how the movies or books portray them to be. When you die, that's it. There's no coming back. There's no living your life again. You exist and then you don't. And I thought about all the things I would miss or never get a chance to see. A book that I would never get a chance to read. A Quidditch match I would never get to attend. My parents growing old. Meeting my future husband. Becoming a mother. Going on holiday. Watching what happens to the world. Everything just gone because I'm dead."

Lavender started to sob as Hermione rubbed her back gently.

"It's fucking Death, Hermione. Death doesn't care how good or how bad you are. It comes and that's fucking it. I think about those people who commit suicide or those who choose death to save their loved ones and it seems so fucking stupid to me. Who cares if your sacrifice saves someone? Who cares if your death helps save the world? Who cares if people remember you long after you die? When you die, you die and that's it. The people who live after you can pass down lessons and stories about how to remember, how to honour you but who the fuck cares? You're dead. Period."

For the first time in her life, Hermione was at a loss for words. In a way, Lavender was right. Death was death. The end. Flitwick, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, George, Fred, Seamus. They were all gone. Even if their stories were told over and over again, they were all gone. That was, of course, things Hermione could say, things that she should say to Lavender but Hermione knew, there was a time for speech and a time for silence.

"I know it's incredibly selfish to think in such a way." Lavender sighed as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "But we only get one life. What's wrong with feeling selfish when it comes to that? I suppose that's why old people are more willing to go to death than anyone else. I mean, after you lived to a ripe old age, there's really not much to experience anymore."

"Lavender," Hermione spoke as Lavender turned towards her. "If you felt such a way, why did you go through with the operation?"

"I fell asleep," Lavender replied sheepishly. "I figured that all this thinking about Death was way too much for me to handle so I just imagine you lecturing it to me in my head and I fell asleep."

Hermione stared at Lavender a moment before the two suddenly burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry I have such a boring voice!" Hermione cried as Lavender continued to laugh.

"Whatever you say, McGonagall." Lavender giggled as Hermione smirked at her. Suddenly a thought occurred in Hermione's head.

"Lavender, I'm wondering, if you wouldn't mind, how about we play a game?" Hermione asked as Lavender gave her a curious stare.

"What kind of game?"

"Well…" Hermione replied. "You know how you said all those things about things you would never get to experience because of death? Well, what if instead of being twenty-one, you were ninety-one years old instead?"

"Are you saying I look old?!" Lavender replied indignantly.

"No, no." Hermione said as she raised her hand. "Look, pretend that all of us are in some sort of senior citizen's meeting and you're telling us your life story of what you think your life would be like. Only don't use future tense. Use past tense. Actually believe that you've experienced all these things and all of us will listen and believe you."

Lavender looked at Hermione as if she were mental. "Wouldn't that make me feel worse? That I never get to live the life that I want?"

"So what?" Hermione replied. "Lavender, you were always the centre of attention back at Hogwarts and well, I've always sort of sometimes envied you for it. You're like a princess, okay and you even look like one. So the way I see it, this is the best way for you to…celebrate your life. But don't tell us about stuff about you or things you have done because we already know that. Tell us about what you want to do and make it sound as if you've done it. After all, life is just a book of stories of what we've experienced. If we believe it enough for it to be true, then why not?"

"Because it isn't true?" Lavender replied.

Hermione gave a scoff. "Lavender, you told me you thought of being a Divination professor. Now I admit, that the whole subject is just not my cup of tea. But if I could advise you now, stop looking into the future and just embrace it as if you've lived it. Besides, life is overrated. Look at us now. Look at where we are. I always thought that people like you were just dreamers, girls filled with fantasies about things that they may never accomplish but I have to say, sometimes fantasies are better. Sometimes, ignorance really is bliss."

Lavender stared at Hermione before a grin broke out on her face. "Okay, Granger, I'll play along with your game. But only if you play with me as well." Hermione beamed at Lavender.

"Just try to stop me, Brown."

…

"So young Daniel Matthews becomes an Auror?" Ron asked as Lavender nodded. "Youngest Auror in over a century. Very skilled in Charms and Transfiguration."

"Wow." Luna cried. "That's incredible. What about his sister?"

"Oh, Samantha wants to work as a Magizoologist. She's in Asia, helping to take care of Chinese Unicorns." Lavender replied without skipping a beat.

"Incredible," Neville said as they all nodded. Lavender turned to Hermione and smiled. While the idea seemed ludicrous at first, Lavender had to admit it was fun getting to pretend to live the life she'd always dreamed of. In a way, with everyone giving genuine responses to her answers, it made the entire thing seem so real.

"Sorry," Malfoy exclaimed. "But back to your former job at Hogwarts as a Professor, you mentioned you made some changes to the school attire?"

"Oh yes!" Lavender said as she clapped her hands. "Well, I thought that for the sixth and seventh years, we shouldn't be wearing those old and mundane black robes with our house logos. Instead, for those years, the clothing has been changed to reflect our different houses. For example, Ravenclaw now wears robes in brilliant shades of blue. And we all get to wear house tees in our house colours with the Hogwarts logos on it as well."

"Wicked!" Dean cried as everyone nodded and chatted excitedly. "Blimey, wish we had that in our time!"

"What about you, Hermione?" Ginny asked suddenly with a mischievous glint in her eyes as everyone turned to Hermione. "Lavender's told us all about her life. What about yours? Tell us about your children."

"Errr…" Hermione stammered as she gave a pleading look to Ron for help. Throughout the entire game, with all the questions directed at Lavender, even she had forgotten that Hermione was supposed to be playing as well. Lavender smirked at the witch who now seemed to be regretting participating at all.

"We have two kids." Ron blurted out.

"Oh, what are their names?" Ginny giggled as Ron glared at his sister.

"Well, the first is a girl named…err…Rose! And the second is a boy named…Hugo!"

Hermione looked thunderstruck. "How did you know that? I've always wanted to name my daughter Rose!"

"Well, you did mention it a couple of times," Ron said sheepishly as Hermione looked as if she was ready to pounce on him with kisses.

"Why would you call your kid Hugo?" Dean asked as Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? He's calling his son Hugo after the famous Chudley Cannons Chaser, Hugo Steiner."

Everyone stared at Malfoy in shock while Ron gaped at the wizard. "How do you know that?"

"What?!" Malfoy exclaimed. "I watch Quidditch. And I respect legends."

"Plus, Hugo was a Pureblood," Neville smirked as Malfoy scowled at him.

"Wow," Ginny said. "Guess you learn something new. So that's your son's name, Hugo, eh Hermione?"

"Well, yes," Hermione replied. "Not my first choice but it does have a connection to my favourite French poet and writer, Victor Hugo."

"Oh, then shouldn't you have named him Victor instead?" Luna asked.

"We are definitely NOT calling him Victor!" Ron snapped as everyone with the exception of Malfoy and Luna started to laugh at Ron's dramatic response.

"Why not Victor?" Malfoy asked though everyone ignored him.

"Anyways, so Lavender," Dean said once everyone had quietened down. "What did you do after you retired?"

"Oh…" Lavender said, not having given that idea much thought. Lavender always pictured that when she retired, she would live out her life running a fashion store in Diagon Alley with Parvati. Not wanting to be saddened by the thought, Lavender decided for an alternative.

"Well, I became a singer. I would sing covers of famous Muggle and wizard songs at the Three Broomsticks."

"You can sing?" Luna asked eagerly as Lavender nodded. "Well, can you give us a performance right now?"

"I don't know…" Lavender said as a chorus of protests followed.

"Just sing for us!"

"Sing for us, please!"

"Why can't Weasley name his son Victor?"

"Give it a rest, Malfoy!"

"Okay fine!" Lavender said as she turned to Hermione. "Could you sing with me? I think you know what song I want to sing right now."

Hermione looked puzzled for a moment before realisation dawned on her. "Of course," Hermione said with a smile as the two witches got up on their feet. The group shuffled to one side with Draco, Dean, Ron, and Neville all jostling to sit closest. Ginny cleared her throat as she stood to her feet.

"For one night only! Let us welcome, the wizarding and witching princess of pop, Lavender Brown!

As applause echoed throughout the cell and cheers reverberated around the walls, Lavender felt her heart beginning to flutter. With one look at her adoring audience, Lavender cleared her mind and began to sing.

….

As the doors to their cell began to unlock, Lavender removed her hands around Hermione's neck. Having said her farewells to everyone, Lavender indulged herself in one last moment of fantasy. Last night, while singing her song out loud, Lavender had stared at her friends who were all listening intently with smiles on their faces. Even though she hadn't fully come to terms with what was about to happen, Lavender felt an emotion she hardly ever felt before, being a person living in the moment.

Grateful.

As Antonin called out and Lavender stood to her feet, the group swarmed her to give her one final hug. Lavender could see the tears streaming down their faces. Just like last night, this was her moment and Lavender would be damned if she didn't look her finest.

"Do I look like a princess?" Lavender asked, to everyone in the cell.

"No," Hermione whimpered as she gave Lavender a hug. "You look like a queen."

With that, Lavender gave one last smile before turning. She shut her eyes as she felt the guard's arm on her, wanting to preserve the image of her performance in her mind. It was a curious choice the song, given its lyrics compared to her character and yet, it oddly seemed like the perfect swansong for her. In her head, Lavender could hear her voice, mixed together with her mother as they sang the song.

_When I was just a little girl__  
__I asked my mother what will I be__  
__Will I be pretty will I be rich__  
__Here's what she said to me__  
_

_Que sera sera__  
__Whatever will be will be__  
__The future's not ours to see__  
__Que sera sera__  
__What will be will be_

Lavender felt the wind on her face as she opened her eyes to see herself walking towards the cliff, being guided by the guards. She turned to see Antonin and Umbridge following them from behind, the sight of the pair reminding her of Hermione's plan. Recalling what she had heard, Lavender called out the words out loud, struggling with the guards who didn't suspect that she was trying to pass a message to her friends.

As they were nearing the cliff, Lavender thought of her friends and how she would miss them dearly. Her thoughts fell on Hermione and Ron whose love in the weeks since they were got had given Lavender hope for finding someone whom she felt the same way with. Lavender gave a chuckle as she recalled the names that Ron had given for his future children.

"What's so funny?" One of the guards said.

"Nothing!" Lavender snapped though her smile remained.

___When I grew up and fell in love__  
__I asked my sweetheart what lies ahead__  
__Will we have rainbows day after day__  
__Here's what my sweetheart said__  
_

_Que sera sera__  
__Whatever will be will be__  
__The future's not ours to see__  
__Que sera sera__  
__What will be will be__  
_

Lavender felt herself being pushed as she managed to compose herself from falling off the edge. A peek down below showed the sharp rocks jutting from the edge while the waves crashed against the rocks. Yet, none of it seemed to frighten Lavender in the least. Instead, Lavender pictured herself and her make-believe husband lying down at a beach with their children building sandcastles in the sand.

"That was a good day." Lavender muttered quietly before she heard Antonin calling at her to turn around.

_Now I have children of my own__  
__They ask their mother what will I be__  
__Will I be handsome will I be rich__  
__I tell them tenderly__  
_

_Que sera sera__  
__Whatever will be will be__  
__The future's not ours to see__  
__Que sera sera__  
__What will be will be__  
_

"Any last words?" Antonin said as he raised his hands. Lavender gave him a smirk, having practised those words in her head. However, as she glanced at the guards aiming at her, Lavender felt her legs start to quiver. She knew that death would be instantaneous and that it wouldn't hurt according to Hermione but still, Lavender felt her fear rushing back in. The idea of Death, wrapping its cloak around Lavender and choking her final breath out of her. She could see Antonin and Umbridge, the latter having an evil grin on her face as she savoured Lavender's impending death with such glee. Lavender fought hard to blink away the tears that seemed inevitable as she screamed for her anger to overpower her fear.

And then suddenly, Lavender heard it.

A chorus of voices as if they were sung by angels themselves from above. Even her captors seemed distracted as they tried to find the source while Antonin and Umbridge were scowling hard at something high in front of her.

And then it hit her.

"QUE SERA SERA! WHATEVER WILL BE WILL BE! THE FUTURE'S NOT OURS TO SEE! QUE SERA QUE SERA! WHAT WILL BE WILL BE!"

_They were singing!_ Lavender thought as she could hear the voices of her friends singing as loudly as they could. With renewed strength and warmth rushing throughout her body, Lavender turned her attention to Antonin and Umbridge who were both shouting at the top of their lungs. As Antonin finally turned towards Lavender and asked for her last words, Lavender cleared her throat for the final time. She could see Death opening his cloak, only this time she greeted him as an old friend.

"Que sera sera. Whatever will be will be. The future's not ours to sera sera-"

A bright flash of light appeared._  
_

_What will be will be…_


	4. Dean

**A/N: I wrote this story for a dear friend of mine. I've always loved reading stories where Harry loses and war still rages on, those post-apocalyptic, dystopian or gloomy worlds where everything doesn't end in sunshine and rainbows. This story has the same premise but with a twist to it. For those wondering, it concerns the fate of George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus and Dean as they get captured by the enemy and work together to pass something of importance to Harry that can help end the war. The year here is 2001.**

**Each chapter will contain the POV of an individual and this story will have an epilogue so stay tuned for that. I've tried to make my story as canon-compliant as possible but if there are some things that are not what they seem, just take it as part of a slight AU. Other than that, do enjoy this story and review it if you can. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of these elements. **

…

**THE LAST OF US**

**Chapter Four: Dean**

_Three down, seven to go_

As the others crawled into their usual routines, some weeping while Neville continued to carve Lavender's name on the wall, Dean rested his head against the wall as his eyes stared up at the ceiling. He could hear the raindrops pelting against the cell as a quick glance outside showed the rain beginning to pour. Funnily enough, Dean couldn't recall seeing any dark clouds but then, he supposed he was a little preoccupied with the execution of his friend.

_Parvati, Seamus, and Lavender. I'm the last one_ Dean thought as he shook his head. If there was one thing that both Muggle and wizarding schools had in common, it was cliques. While there was the Golden Trio, Malfoy and his gang and even Ginny and Luna had their own group of friends, his was always the Four. To Dean, it was the right amount with two boys and two girls, a mixture of Pureblood, Half-bloods, and Muggleborns.

_Muggleborn_

It was a clique borne out of…well, nothing really. With Harry and Ron as best friends, and Neville being Neville, Seamus and he had gravitated towards each other. Once they were introduced to the girls, they noticed Parvati and Lavender being on their own as well and so, formed a clique. Throughout their seven years, the four stuck by each other even through all their disagreements and it was one of the main reasons why Dean had taken off during his final year, not wanting his friends to suffer due to their association with a Muggleborn.

_Muggleborn_

Dean grimaced at the word. It wasn't that he was embarrassed about being a Muggleborn, it was the idea that such distinctions still existed, even in the wizarding world. No matter how much a person wishes to deny it, there will always be certain identifiers to separate members of society. Dean took a look at Hermione and wondered how she coped with having to deal with both worlds. Then again, like himself, Hermione seemed to spend an awful lot more time with her adopted family, the Weasleys, rather than her own.

_Dean, there's something you need to know._

Dean pulled himself away from that particular memory, not yet willing to go down that path. Rather, he focused on his three other friends and how incredible that four very different people would become so close. If it weren't for magic, he would have never met the Irish-born Seamus, nor would they be friends with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. The group was an odd group, to say the least, and now, three of them had gathered together, wherever that was.

Dean heaved a sigh as he allowed tears to streak down his face. It was only a matter of time, he supposed. Harry didn't seem to be able to reach them in time and Hermione's Plan while still in motion, could not work unless there were more sacrifices. Dean stared at his cuffs, both fitted with some numerical lock of ten digits. The cuffs looked like Admonitors, magical bracelets employed by the Ministry to track magical activity but these ones were much more advanced, tracking the position of a witch or wizard rather than their spells. The cuffs were embedded into their skin by a charm placed by Umbridge which prevented one from casting Reducto or Alohomora or any other spell. If they were to escape, they would need to remove the cuffs.

_Escape_ Dean thought bitterly. _And go where? What's left for me?_

Once it became clear that Harry's side was losing, Dean decided to return back to his family. To his horror, as he returned home, he found his family home in ruins. A fire, they said, had taken them all out except his father who was suffering from serious burns. In the hospital, Dean wept as he spoke to his dad in his dying moments.

_Dean, there's something you need to know._

His family was dead. Parvati was dead. Seamus was dead. And Lavender was dead. Even though he still had friends who would welcome him with open arms, there wasn't much left for Dean. A glance in the direction of Ginny Weasley reminded him of a time when he thought of a future down the road. Yet life, in cruel fashion, had taken much from Dean.

"Hey," a voice called out as Dean turned face to face with Draco Malfoy, a person whom Dean hated throughout Hogwarts but was now strangely an ally.

"Neville wants to do the drawing now," Draco said as he helped Dean onto his feet. As Dean's hand brushed against a tiny twig on the floor, he felt his mind and body tense up as if the two had now come to terms with what he needed to do.

…..

"Hey, mate," Ron said as he and Draco sat in front of Dean. Behind Ron, Dean could see Neville lurking as he leaned against the wall. Neville had asked for a re-draw after Dean pulled out the shortest twig in the lot but Dean had refused. It had taken a sleight of hand, using the short twig he had disguised in his palm to replace the longer one, but Dean was glad at the outcome. It was what he wanted; after all, especially since Hermione mentioned that it wouldn't take much more before her plan could succeed.

"Hey," Dean said as Ron exchanged a nervous look with Malfoy. Dean smirked at this, knowing full well how awkward it must seem for anyone in their position. While Lavender and Seamus had played games on their last night, and George had chosen to share the secrets of the Weasley's products, Dean had absolutely no idea what he wanted to do. It was akin to someone asking you how you would spend the last day on Earth but instead of being able to do what you want, you were confined to a cell.

Dean thought about the question a lot during his experiences in the war. What were some common things that people would do on their last day? Most, he thought, would turn to love, some making love for the first time while others get married. People would almost certainly try to do or experience things they wished they had done like telling a crush you love them or playing one final football match with your mates.

Yet Dean had no such intentions. His bucket list was empty and he had no desire to try out other things. Instead, Dean turned to the one thing that he was certain most people would do before they die.

_Pray_

Though Dean wasn't a religious man, he was brought up by one. His father had been Pastor Gary Thomas back in his town and was in charge of the parish at Dean's village back home. Though he was considered as being too modern by his more conservative counterparts, Dean had never known a more religious or righteous man than his father who throughout his entire life, was pious even on his deathbed and only ever told one lie.

"Dean?" Neville spoke as Dean realised that the lanky wizard had now joined the group. He could see it in their faces, the eagerness to help out, to make his journey much smoother and yet, Dean felt a little guilty at what he was about to say.

"Mates, you know I love you all. But I think, as for now, I just want to spend time by myself first. If anything, I will call you guys when I feel like it."

He could see Malfoy blow a small sigh of relief as Neville and Ron exchanged looks before the latter nodded.

"Whatever you need, mate," Ron spoke.

"We'll be right next to you, though," Neville spoke as he took a seat slightly less than two feet away from Dean. "Just let us know if you need anything."

As the small congregation dispersed, Dean leaned his head back against the wall as he kept his eyes shut so as to allow the memories of the past to form once more.

…

"_Deanmon! Deanmon!"_

"_Sandra, stop that right now and go to bed!" came the shrill voice of his mother as his younger sister stuck out her tongue at him before running to her room. Seven-year-old Dean Thomas sat on his bed, his eyes dripping with tears as he glanced up at the cross above his bed. Next to the cross was a poster of Tony Cottee, the West Ham striker who was rumoured to be sold to Everton. As Dean threw himself into his pillow, the creaking sound of his bedroom door closing caused him to look up._

_He could see the tired face of his father, who gave him a brief smile before walking towards the window. Dean had heard raised voices from down below as Frank Grimes; one of the locals from the village had come to complain about Dean's unusual behaviour towards his children. He heard his father and Frank arguing down below before Dean spotted an unusual man, with baggy mismatched clothes walking towards their front door. Whatever the visitor did, it caused the shouting to stop._

"_He's gone," Gary replied as Dean wondered if his father was referring to Frank or their unusual visitor. Dean had an idea who the visitor might be, having seen a similar person when he was younger and the truth about him being a wizard had been revealed._

_To say that the revelation was a nasty shock would be an understatement. It had led to arguments, loud ones throughout the house, especially between his parents. His mother, at one time while she was angry for some reason, had referred to his wizardry as an unwanted affliction, a disease. His father, on the other hand, had gone to pray. Soon, the storm blew over and both his parents were accepting of who he was, although there were others like his siblings and townsfolk who seemed to be on edge with him, despite not knowing the truth._

"_I'm going to have a word with Sandra." His father spoke in a firm tone. "She shouldn't say things like that."_

"_It's okay, Father," Dean said, not wanting his relationship with his siblings to suffer. "She just doesn't understand what I am. I don't even know what I am."_

"_You are my son and her brother and that's all there is to it," Gary replied with a smile before sitting next to Dean on the bed. Dean stared at his father's red eyes and excessive grey hair. It seemed that the entire situation was taking quite the toll on him._

"_Father, I'm sorry." Dean sighed as Gary narrowed his eyes at him._

"_What are you apologising for?"_

"_For all of this. For causing you and Mother pain." Dean sighed. "I wish I was normal like Sandra. I wish I could go to school and do normal things and not be called a freak."_

"_Who calls you a freak?" Gary asked sharply as Dean buried his face into his pillow once more. "Dean Thomas." His father spoke in his usual authoritative voice reserved for church. "Dean Thomas, I want you to look at me."_

_Dean let out a groan as he raised his head from his pillow, turning his eyes towards Gary._

"_Now you listen to me, young man. You are not a freak. You are a good boy and you're a wizard. And there's nothing wrong with that."_

"_John from down the road tells me that witchcraft is a sin. And that my powers, my so-called abilities, are a sin."_

"_Then John is deluded, Dean. How can your powers be a sin? Tell me, are you planning to use them for evil?" Gary asked in a nonchalant tone. "Do you intend to use your powers to make people suffer?"_

"_No, of course not," Dean replied hastily. "But doesn't the Bible say that practicing witchcraft is a sin?"_

"_You mean the witchcraft that calls upon using the blood of the innocent, killing people and praising the Devil? Yes, I suppose that is a sin. Is that what your powers command you to do? Is that what you want?"_

"_No, of course not!" Dean cried as Gary smiled at his son._

"_Then, why would you think about such things? Tell me, Dean, who are the Three who loves you the most?"_

"_Err… you and Mother…and…God?" Dean answered as Gary smiled at him._

"_Precisely. Now, you know all about the love from your parents but God's love is incredible, even more so than our love for you and the reason for that is simple. God created you, Dean. And I doubt that God makes mistakes. If God created you, then He meant for you to have these powers. Who am I to question the Creator?"_

"_So me being a wizard is because God wants me to be one?"_

"_God made you this way and so I think, instead of being ashamed of it or running from it, you should embrace it so long as what you do doesn't hurt anyone or is bad in any way." Gary sighed. "I won't lie to you, Dean. When that Ministry official came to us when you were younger, I admit I was conflicted and I needed guidance. So I turn to my religion and its teachings and it made me realise that you, Dean, are a gift. A gift that needs to be nurtured, not cast aside. All I really needed to do is to know more about your world."_

"_But what about Mister Frank and the others?" Dean asked as Gary waved his hand dismissively._

"_Pay no attention to their words. According to your world, there's no reason why a wizard can't be a Christian. In fact, wizards practised the same customs we do like celebrating Christmas…"_

"_But Father!" Dean protested before he felt Gary grabbing his shoulders and giving him a stern gaze._

"_Now you listen to me, Dean Thomas. Listen to me." Gary spoke, in a tone mixed with both authority and uncertainty. "Whatever has happened to us, it is by the will of God. If God made you a wizard, then so be it. It is not in my place to question that. If ever your powers showed any signs that it needs to be…worked at, then we'll cross that bridge if we ever come to it. But you should never be ashamed of what you are. Why, if the Saviour had been present in our time, walking on water or changing it into wine, he might be viewed in the same context as you are."_

_The words seemed to calm Dean a little. He never thought of it in that way before._

"_The Lord works in mysterious ways. But at the end of the day, you are more than just a wizard, Dean Thomas. You're my son, you're a Christian and you're a good man. And I and your mother and your siblings, we all love you dearly."_

_Dean felt his eyes water as he threw his arms around his father who smiled at him as he returned the favour._

"_Now, how about we do some reading?" Gary said as Dean pulled away. Dean smiled as he reached for the Bible at his nightstand before hearing his father clear his throat._

"_Not that book at the moment. This one." Gary spoke as Dean turned to see his father holding a large, thick book in his hand. The book was encased in a brown cover with a gold banner on its side. On its front was an unusual logo with four animals surrounding a large golden H encased in a crest. Dean muttered out the words written on the front cover._

"_Hogwarts: A History?"_

_Gary gave a light chuckle. "Apparently, this is some watered-down version of the original book and it tells us everything about the wizarding school called Hogwarts where you will be going to some day. The bloke gave it to me when I requested some knowledge of the wizarding world."_

_Dean's eyes were as large as saucers as he glanced from the book to his father's eager face. A smile broke out on his lips._

"_This is amazing!" Dean cried as he reached for the cover, only for his father to lightly smack his son's hand away._

"_Patience." Gary laughed as Dean gave him a scowl. "Before we start, I want to make a deal with you. The deal is simple. This book will be kept by me and we will go through together every day until we're done and then you can have it to read. I want us to do the initial reading together because just like you, I am a novice when it comes to this. Perhaps this will give us a better understanding of the magical world. And will help me feel less conflicted, of course." Gary chuckled as Dean beamed at him. "You do know what the main cause of conflict is, don't you, Dean? I've told you this before."_

_Dean frowned for a moment as he tried to recall his father's sermons in church. Seeing the boy's face, Gary gave another chuckle as he turned the page, smiling as his son as he replied in a single word._

"_Misunderstandings."_

…

"Do you guys believe in heaven?" Dean blurted out late in the evening. He could see them all exchanging looks before each one inched closer to him, forming a small circle.

"Heaven? As in the place where angels live?" Luna asked as Dean nodded. "Of course, I believe in heaven. I think we all do."

"It's just that we never really discuss it in Hogwarts," Dean exclaimed. "It's just a thought"

"Well…" Ron spoke as everyone turned to him. "I don't know about Heaven but I reckon it might look something like King's Cross station. That's where Harry saw Dumbledore."

"What?!" Dean cried along with everyone else except Hermione who nudged Ron slightly. Ron ignored her as he went on to explain Harry's vision of Dumbledore.

"Course, it could all just been happening in his head." Ron finished.

"Couldn't be," Neville said with a frown. "Dumbledore never told some of those things to Harry. How could it be just like a dream or something unless Dumbledore actually met Harry?"

"Harry could have figured it out and just used Dumbledore to convince himself," Draco said softly as he held a guilty expression. His actions in his sixth year were now common knowledge and yet, Dean knew that the wizard would keep on paying for it all his life. Deciding a need for a subject change was in order, Dean cleared his throat.

"Well, my father was a pastor when I was growing up so I've heard a lot about Heaven from him. I'm just wondering as wizards if you guys believe in it as well."

Dean could feel a tense atmosphere settling in onto the group as everyone exchanged looks amongst themselves. Given the religious connotation behind his statement, it was not hard to see why. Religion wasn't a taboo subject to speak on and seeing the diversity of the students at Hogwarts, Dean was sure there were more than just Christians in the school. Yet, the wizarding world seemed to take a more secular approach to religion as compared to the Muggle world. This wasn't surprising to Dean, considering his father had told him about how religions, including his one, had done quite a bit to denounce any powers that they felt were ungodly.

"There's a gate if I recall," Luna said as everyone turned to her. "My mother always spoke something about St Peter's gate."

"That's all just speculation," Hermione replied. "I don't know much about the Bible as you do, Dean but from what I know, there really isn't a proper or definite description of Heaven in all the religions. Some say there are houses and even a city. Some say there are different levels in Heaven and there's a river of some sort but really, it's difficult to imagine anything. You just have to leave it up to interpretation. Why some beliefs even mention that when you die, you actually get reincarnated depending on the good or bad you've done in your past life."

"Really?" Ron said as he frowned. "Reincarnated as in…"

"As in you might even become some sort of animal," Hermione replied.

"Like a dog?" Ginny spoke.

"Or a sheep?" Luna added.

"Or a Blast-Ended Skrewt," Neville said as they all turned to see him grinning at them. "What? It depends on how good you are."

"Guess I'll be a Flobberworm then. Or a Thestral." Malfoy grumbled as the group stared at him before bursting into laughter. Draco scowled at the group momentarily before being swept by their laughter and at the end, joined in naming creatures that each member would be reincarnated as.

"Guys…" Dean said as the laughter began to pipe down. Though the laughter had momentarily pushed aside his thoughts, he could feel them returning with such force that Dean felt a shiver down his spine. Looking at the group, Dean could only say two words as he felt the helplessness of his situation starting to close in.

"I'm scared."

The mention of those words prompted Ginny and Neville, the two closest to Dean to put their arms around him. Dean felt a tear streak down his face.

"We're all scared, mate." Malfoy whispered as everyone turned to him. In the past, one would most likely mistake his tone to be sarcastic, even unkind given the circumstances and yet Malfoy's face held nothing but sadness and concern. Malfoy, who had been staring at Dean, soon realised that all eyes were on him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"But hey, mate, at least we know you're going to Heaven," Malfoy exclaimed as Dean flinched under his words.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?!" Malfoy replied, sounding surprised. "You're a good person, Dean! You fought on the right side. You saved lives. You're going to be up there in Heaven with Lavender, Seamus, George and the rest of them. Believe me, mate, heaven's the only place for someone like you."

"How can you be so sure?" Dean sighed as Hermione spoke up.

"Because Malfoy is right. You are a good person." Hermione said gently. "Even if I'm not a religious person, if Heaven does exist, then that is the place you will be. If not, you will go to a good place, Dean."

"We should have talked to the ghosts about this," Ron muttered as Luna shook her head.

"Ghosts are souls that have yet to move on, Ron. They're just like us, only that they're ghosts."

"I hope I can go to Heaven." Malfoy sighed as everyone turned back to him. "Don't look at me like that! I know I've done some shitty things."

"Which you more than made up for, " Neville spoke as he looked around to see everyone nodding at his words. "My Gran always said, it's not how you start. It's how you finish and well, you did good."

Malfoy beamed a little at Neville's words before letting out a grunt. "Anyways, forget about me. Dean, you really have no reason worry about that. You're a good man."

Dean hesitated before nodding slowly to Malfoy's words.

"Why don't you think you'll go to heaven?" Ginny asked curiously as she noticed Dean's reaction. The wizard shut his eyes as his face turned slightly red, as if something was about to burst. Exhaling a long breath of air, Dean opened his eyes before looking down at the ground sadly.

"Because…I'm a wizard."

…

"_Dean, can I talk to you?"_

_Dean looked up to see Sandra walking into his room. She took a moment to glance at his bag, which was all packed and ready to go back to Hogwarts for his fifth year. Turning her head back to Dean, Sandra gave her brother a bittersweet smile though her brown eyes did not reflect such emotion._

"_Sure," Dean said as he moved to the side of his bed, making room for his sister to sit. As Sandra sat, Dean caught a glimpse of her tiny, glittering cross around her neck, a reminder that his sister was now attending the local parochial school._

"_So I heard from Mother that you might not be going back to school?" Sandra asked as Dean gave a laugh._

"_No, it's nothing," Dean replied dismissively._

"_Why?" Sandra asked as Dean stared at his sister. Knowing that she would not rest until he told her the truth, Dean heaved a sigh before explaining the situation. He did his best, altering much of the story of how Harry had seen Lord Voldemort back at a cemetery and how his arrival would change much of the wizarding world._

"_But it's all hearsay," Dean replied with a shrug. "Our newspaper doesn't even mention Him, let alone believe Harry."_

"_Do you believe him?" Sandra asked quietly._

_Dean thought for a moment. "Yes, I do. But I won't let that stop me from going back."_

_Sandra narrowed her eyes at her brother. "So, there's a rumour that this big bad evil is back in your world and your first thought is to rush back to school? Are you crazy?"_

"_Look, Hogwarts is really safe. In fact, given that my Headmaster is there, it makes it the safest place in the world for someone like me." Dean said as Sandra looked at him with worry._

"_But you could get hurt! Or something worse might happen."_

"_Sandra, it's fine."_

"_No, it's not!" Sandra burst out as Dean stared at her in alarm. "None of this is fine! Dean, you can't go back."_

"_Why not?! You don't want me to go back to Hogwarts?!"_

"_Not just Hogwarts." Sandra sighed. "Leave that world behind. There's nothing but pain there."_

"_Sandra, I can't just abandon my friends. I'm a wizard." Dean explained. "It's who I am."_

_Sandra narrowed her eyes at Dean. "And what about being a Christian?"_

"_What about it?" Dean asked, astonished at his sister's words. Sandra pointed to his wall where his cross and the poster once stood._

"_Where's the cross, Dean? Where's your Bible? Where are all these items that were so important to you when we were young?"_

"_They're with me in Hogwarts!" Dean said, feeling a little guilty. While his cross and Bible were indeed in his room back at Hogwarts, they were mostly stuffed inside one of his boxes that he placed next to his bed. Only the poster remained, plastered to his bed next to one of the current West Ham team._

"_How could you defile those items by bringing them there?!" Sandra shrieked, sounding slightly hysterical. "I thought you just lost them or something!"_

"_What is the matter with you?!" Dean said as he tried to grab his sister's arm, only for her to pull away as Sandra stood to her feet, glaring at Dean._

"_I've tried…I've tried to talk to Mother and Father about it…God, Father…of all the people I thought would see sense, he's the one that…never mind…"_

"_If you have something to say, spit it out!" Dean said hotly as he felt his temper starting to rise. _

"_Okay, I'll spit it out," Sandra said icily. "What you're doing, what you're practising at that school of yours, it's wrong, Dean. It's sacrilegious. Wizardry. Witchcraft. They're all just tools for the Devil!"_

"_Really?!" Dean moaned as he smacked his hand against his forehead. "This old argument again? Sandra, for the last time, what I'm doing is not against our religion."_

"_How can you say that with a straight face, Dean?!" Sandra cried. "You're practising magic! Witchcraft! That is heresy. That is a straight damnation to Hell. You're mocking God with your powers!"_

"_How am I mocking God?!" Dean replied heatedly. "I'm just trying to control my powers. That's all I'm doing! Do you know what happens if I don't? My powers would overwhelm me and that could lead me to hurt the people I love! Even destroy me! Is that what you want?"_

"_If it means salvation, then yes!" Sandra barked. "This is a test of faith, Dean. I don't know why you were given these so-called magical powers but I think God is testing you to see if you would succumb to them. And you have!"_

"_Sandra…." Dean replied, as he tried to calm himself down. He could still hear the cries of "Deanmon" in his head as Dean blinked hard to prevent any tears from leaving his eyes. Feeling his anger starting to overwhelm him, Dean pointed a shaking finger towards his door._

"_Please leave." _

"_Dean, I…"_

"_Please just go. Please. Before I lose control." Dean whispered, turning his back towards his sister. He could hear his sister heaving a sigh before feeling a hand on his shoulder._

"_Forgive me. I shouldn't have been so harsh." Sandra spoke from behind him. "It's just that our teacher was talking to us about the occult today and when I asked her about what happens to those who practice it, her answer was…well…you can imagine why I'm doing this."_

"_So what? You think I'm going to go to hell because I'm a wizard?!" Dean snapped as he turned around to face his sister. "Sandra, I didn't ask to be a wizard, okay? God knows why I got these powers and believe me, there was a time when I wished I never had them but now? Now, I get to control my powers, use them to do good and allow me to be accepted into a community that looks to be as one of their own instead of a freak. Now, whatever your teacher has told you, it's obvious she doesn't understand magic or is just following the Church's misunderstanding of it but I'm telling you, my magic isn't an abomination. If anything, it makes me feel closer to God."_

"_But you just told me that an evil wizard is out there roaming about, using his powers to hurt and destroy!"_

"_So you're saying is that just because I'm a wizard, I'm going to be like…Lord Voldemort?!" Dean cried in disbelief as Sandra shook her head._

"_I'm saying isn't it better to just let the magic disappear? Look, Dean, I'm sorry but my hands are tied here. My religion, OUR religion or most of our sects say that witchcraft is wrong. What else is there to talk about?"_

_Dean watched as Sandra gave him a sympathetic look before walking out of his room. As the door began to close, Dean looked up at the empty space above his bed, staring at it as thoughts of his magical and Muggle life began to swirl around his head._

…

"Hey, how are you doing?"

Dean turned to see Ginny taking a seat next to him while the rest of the group chattered amongst them. Dean knew that his words would cause some emotions to stir and most of the group were now trying to calm Malfoy down as the latter had gone on a rant about Muggles after Dean's recollecting of his confrontation with his sister.

"I'm okay," Dean replied as Ginny gave him a warm smile. The look on her face was reminiscent of those in the past that she had given him, though most of it was because they were dating and often followed by snogging in some broom closet at Hogwarts. Dean gave a chuckle at the thought while Ginny looked at him strangely.

"What's so funny?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing," Dean said with a smile. "Just thinking about how you and I used to date."

"Oh," Ginny said, rather guiltily as Dean gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"It's silly if you think about how things are now, how unimportant those things really were." Dean laughed mirthlessly. "Relationships, ugh!"

"It was important, Dean," Ginny said quietly. "I should have told you…"

"And I always knew," Dean said, cutting her off. "I always knew, Ginny. You were always meant for Harry. In a way, I'm glad we broke it off before it got way too serious."

"Whatever it is, I want you to know that I'm sorry, Dean," Ginny replied as she stared at him with wide brown eyes. "And despite what it may look like, I did care about you. I really did."

"I know." Dean smiled back at the witch. " And I forgave you a long time ago, Ginny. Merlin, we really did a lot of immature silly things back then." Dean laughed as Ginny joined in. Leaning her head against his shoulder, Dean savoured the warmth of her comfort as he rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"Dean…" Ginny whispered as Dean turned to look at her. "You know your sister loves you right?"

"I…I do," Dean said with a pained voice as he tried not to recall her burnt corpse. It had devastated him then as he cradled his siblings as well as his mother in the morgue. The sight of the corpse, the burns causing them to be almost unrecognizable had broken him to tears as he recalled running into the hospital room to see his father, who was hooked up to all sorts of machinery and tubes to keep him alive.

"Look," Ginny said as she reached out for his hand and squeezed hers around it. "I know that what your sister said that day was just plain wrong and as a witch, I have to say that I'm probably just as pissed as Malfoy is. But I recall you telling me about how your father was the one who helped you into our world and that made me think about why Sandra said what she said. She was only following the teachings of something that had been taught to her since young and to compete against a world that she had no understanding of, well, it's a lost cause."

"I know that, Ginny." Dean sighed as he used his other hand to run his fingers through his head. "I know, believe me, I know. It's just…"

"Dean Thomas," Ginny said as she turned to him. "You once told me that God is benevolent right? That he will always reward those who do good. So why are you so worried? You're going to go to heaven, I know that in my heart."

"And what is there's no heaven? What if there's nothing, Ginny?" Dean spoke. "You can't tell me that the thought doesn't scare you because I'm scared as hell, Ginny."

Ginny gave Dean's hand another squeeze. "Of course it scares me, Dean. It scares all of us. But ask yourself, would you have done things differently if you knew where you were going to end up? You're a Muggleborn, Dean. It meant that you could have run away from all of this and none of us, not a single one of us would blame you for it. There's no dishonour in running away from death and trying to live your life despite what anyone tells you. But you didn't! You stayed and you fought, not just for your kind but for what's right! I wish you could have a better life, Dean, I wish all of us could. But that's not how the world works. Except for Ron, I've lost my family too. But I don't regret any bit of what I've done so far and neither should you. Your father would be proud of you. I know I am."

Dean stared at Ginny for a long moment as the witch drew in closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. Feeling the warmth of her lips on his skin, Dean blushed slightly as he looked at Ron who seemed alarmed for a moment before giving Dean a warm smile. Ginny chuckled at the exchange.

"Merlin, am I ever going to be able to kiss a boy without my brother watching over me?!"

Dean stared at Ginny as he digested her words. Not surprisingly, the memory of his father at the hospital came back into his head.

"You got one thing wrong though," Dean replied as Ginny turned to him. "I'm not a Muggleborn."

"You're not?" Ginny exclaimed as Dean nodded.

"My real father was actually a wizard who married my mother. When the First Wizarding War broke out in Britain, my father left my mother for fear that we would both be in danger. My mother, seeking solace for her husband's absence, came to my father and they both got married."

"So you're actually a half-blood?" Ginny said as her eyes widened in realisation. "But that means…you could have been free from Umbridge's persecution!"

"Nope," Dean said shaking his head. "I was registered as a Muggleborn under the Ministry as they couldn't find any official declaration of marriage between my mother and my biological father. When I asked my father why he lied all these years, he told me it was because he was afraid that I would reject him for my real father. Which is stupid, if you think about it. My father was the most supportive person when it came to my magic and my welfare. You know, this remains the only lie my father ever told me."

"Dean, I'm sorry," Ginny whispered as Dean shook his head.

"Why? I'm not. You were right, Ginny. I've had a good life. I had friends and family and my dad who supported me all his life. I have no regrets about how I've lived it. Of course, I would have done some things differently…." Dean said as he grinned before giving Ginny a playful nudge. "But I wouldn't trade my life for anything else. I'm sorry, I guess the reason I'm just babbling along here is because…is because…"

"You're scared," Ginny whispered as Dean nodded, feeling the familiar squeeze on his hand. "It's okay, Dean. I'm scared too. I don't want you to go tomorrow, I really don't! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!"

Dean watched as Ginny burst into tears. Instinctively, Dean wrapped his arms around Ginny as all around him, the group were giving him sympathetic looks. Both Neville and Ron had gotten up to walk over but Dean motioned them away. He didn't need comfort, not right now at least. Cradling his ex-girlfriend in his arms, Dean brushed aside her red fringe as he continued to whisper into her ear, all the while trying to blink back the tears that were tricking down his cheeks.

"Shhh, …it's okay, Ginny. It's going to be okay."

…..

"_Shhhh, it's okay, Dean. It's going to be okay!"_

"_Father!" Dean sobbed as he pressed his head against his father's side. "It's all my fault. This is all my fault."_

"_Don't you say that, Dean. Don't you ever say that! Look at me!"_

_Dean pulled himself away from the his father's side as he turned to look at his father. Gary was lying down with burns all around his body. Dean could hear a beeping sound coming from behind him as his eyes trailed down to the wires and tubes connecting his father to the heartbeat monitor. His father was now bald and his head bandaged with only his eyes and mouth visible to Dean. His father let out a slight cough as Dean wiped the tears from his face._

His legs felt like lead as Dean marched out towards the cliffs. Everything had seemed like a blur when he woke up this morning from the tears and hugs given to him by his friends, to the guards pulling him by the arm and finally to the screams that Dean had yelled out once they were outside and audible to Hermione's ears. He prayed that it would be enough for the first phase of Hermione's plan to work as he felt the smoothness of his wrists from having the cuffs removed. As he slowly walked towards the edge of the cliff, his thoughts returned back to his father on his deathbed.

"_Dean Thomas. Do not blame yourself for things that were out of your control. Haven't I taught you the prayer to accept the things that you cannot change?"_

"_But I could have changed it, Father! I could have been there to save all of you!"_

"_They would have killed you too and you know it! I have never been more grateful to the Lord for having spared one child from the horrors that those monsters committed."_

"_But it's because of me, Father!" Dean sobbed. "It's because I'm a wizard!"_

"_NO!" Gary yelled, instantly coughing out loud as Dean gave him a look of alarm. "Dean, evil has no justification, none at all. There is no justification in taking out an innocent life and what they did, they did for evil purposes. You being a wizard has nothing to do with it. Please do not waste your time in wallowing over what you could have done because I'm not. I'm just grateful to the Lord that you weren't there."_

"_But Father –"_

"_Dean, listen to me," Gary spoke, his eyes glittering as Dean stared into them. "There's not a day that goes by that I'm not grateful to the Lord for giving me a son like you. You've grown into a remarkable person and what you did for your friend Harry and the others like you, I've never been prouder to call you my son. You've grown into a good man, Dean and though I regret that I cannot be there to guide you any longer, I am comforted by the thought that you're going to be okay."_

_Dean nodded as he felt his father's hand touching his. Instinctively, Dean wrapped his hand around his father's, giving it a gentle squeeze._

"_Father." Dean croaked. "I don't know what to do now…"_

_Dean could feel his father smiling at him though it was impossible to see where his lips were moving._

"_Every thought in my head is telling me to tell you right now to just run away, Dean," Gary spoke as Dean could hear the strain in his voice. "Run away and just live a normal and happy life but I know, I know that such thoughts can be quite fanciful given where we are now, the world we're living in. All I can say is that you do what you think is right and whatever happens, it is the will of the Lord. I'm so sorry that I couldn't give you a better life, Dean. I wish I could, my son. I truly do."_

"_You did give me a good life, Father." Dean wept. "I don't regret anything one bit. You've always been there for me, you and mother have always taken care of me and you've always been my hero, Father. If I'm half as good and honest as you are, then I can very well say that I'm a good man, Father."_

_Dean felt his father's hand moved away as his father gave a strange croak in his voice. Tilting his head slightly forward to look at Dean, the latter moved in as he could feel the pain coming out from his father's lips._

"_Dean, there's something you need to know._"

Dean peered from the edge of the cliffs. For a moment, he feared to be seeing the bodies of Lavender, Seamus and George being littered on the side but the strong waves and current dissipated those fears. His body would most likely float about at sea and sink unless the bastards had other horrible intentions like parading his body out in public. Still, it mattered not what they made of his body. It was time, time for him to move on. Time for him to be reunited with Parvati, Seamus, and Lavender. Time for him to be reunited with his mother and siblings and of course, the man who would always be his biggest idol, the one who loved him the most.

"_Forgive me, son. I should have told you before." Gary sighed. "I was afraid, Dean. Afraid of what you may think of me."_

"_Father, it doesn't matter!" Dean cried in disbelief. "You think I care that my biological father was actually a wizard? You're my father, you're the one who took care of me. I'm a Thomas, remember. That's because of you."_

_Gary nodded his head slightly as the beeping behind Dean started sounding scarce. Dean turned around to look at the monitor and stood to his feet._

"_It's okay, Dean."_

"_I should call the nurse, Father."_

"_Please, please just stay with me."_

_Dean turned to see his father, wishing badly that he could peel away the bandages to see his father's real face once more. Instead, with a nod and a sigh, Dean sat down next to his dad as his father spoke once more._

"_Tell me Dean, who are you?"_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Do you remember the words I spoke to you all those years ago? What I said about you are, right before we read that book about your school for the first time?"_

_Dean gave his father a smile. "That's I'm a wizard and I'm a good man."_

"_Precisely. Say it now, please."_

"_I'm a wizard and I'm a good man."_

"_Good." Gary spoke with a light chuckle. "Don't you forget it. Now, I think I'm done with speaking because it hurts my throat so how about you do some talking now, son? Talk to me about that girl, Ginny again. I like to hear more."_

_As Dean talked to his father about Ginny and his life in Hogwarts, he could see his father nodding along to his words. The father and son continued their conversation throughout the night as the beeping sound slowed down until there was nothing left but a constant hum on the heartbeat monitor._

"Any last words?"

Dean turned his attention back to Antonin who had his hands raised while the guards stood in front of him, their arms poised to make a move. As he stared down at the pointy things, Dean turned his head away from Umbridge who had a smile on her face, towards the window where no doubt his friends were all looking out at him. Dean had a small smile on his face as he recalled the slew of curses he had spoken. He had done his bit, fighting for his kind but his time was now over and it was up to his friends and Harry to continue the fight.

Dean turned his eyes towards the sky where the fluffy, white clouds roamed in the bright sunny sky, unaware of the horrors taking place below. _Heaven or not_, Dean thought _you got to admit that it looks beautiful_

"No words? Very well!" Antonin spoke as Dean turned his attention back to him, a smile breaking out on his face. As Antonin dropped his hand and Dean felt it hit his body, he let out one last shout, a shout hat he hoped could be heard not only to his friends but to the heavens above

"I'M A WIZARD AND I'M A GOOD MAN!"

…

As Neville carved out Dean's name and Ron and Luna both comforted a sobbing Ginny on the floor, Hermione let out a squeak of delight. Everyone turned to her to see Hermione holding the rock which was now glowing even brighter.

"Is it ready?" Malfoy asked to which Hermione shook her head.

"No, that one still needs more, I'm afraid," Hermione spoke as she pointed to her cuffs. "But thanks to Dean, we've finished on this one."

As if to prove her point, Hermione keyed in the ten digits on the cuffs. The cuffs then instantaneously split apart as Hermione showed her wrists before quickly pressing the cuffs together.

"We can't let them know that we know," Hermione said quickly, in response to Malfoy's unsaid question. "But now, we've got a better chance at ending the war!"

As the rest of the group cheered and rejoiced at the first phase of the plan being completed, Neville Longbottom took a moment to look at the wall. So many names, from Dean, to Lavender, to Seamus, to George and so many others that had come before them. All that sacrifice, all their loss had not been in vain. Neville wiped away a tear trailing down his face as he whispered the only two words he could think of, praying that somehow the ghosts of their fallen friends and family could hear them as well.

"Thank you."

….


	5. Neville

**A/N: I wrote this story for a dear friend of mine. I've always loved reading stories where Harry loses and war still rages on, those post-apocalyptic, dystopian or gloomy worlds where everything doesn't end in sunshine and rainbows. This story has the same premise but with a twist to it. For those wondering, it concerns the fate of George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus and Dean as they get captured by the enemy and work together to pass something of importance to Harry that can help end the war. The year here is 2001.**

**Each chapter will contain the POV of an individual and this story will have an epilogue so stay tuned for that. I've tried to make my story as canon-compliant as possible but if there are some things that are not what they seem, just take it as part of a slight AU. Other than that, do enjoy this story and review it if you can. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of these elements. **

…

**THE LAST OF US**

**Chapter Five: Neville**

Neville stared at his own cuffs while the rest of the group gathered around Hermione to discuss their options. _Ten digits_ Neville thought as he stared at the numerical lock on his cuffs. He had to give credit to Umbridge and his captors for the idea of the cuffs. Neville could recall the first few days of their capture when they were first tossed into their cell.

"_Don't worry! Harry will come for us!" Charlie spoke as they all gathered around Professor Flitwick, the oldest one of the group._

"_If he can find us." Draco sighed sceptically. The rest of the group said nothing as they exchanged looks. Optimism had given way to reality and while they entertained the notion of Harry finding a way to rescue them, it seemed unwise to mention it too often._

"_I thought we iz done fighting. Zis isn't our war." Fleur sighed as Bill put an arm around his wife. Neville gave a quick glance to Ron and Hermione, both of whom were now holding hands tightly as Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. All around the room, Neville could see the pain on their faces, the physical and figurative scars that each one of them bore as the war continued to rage. _

_It had seemed so simple back then. Defeat Voldemort and the war would be over. The Battle of Hogwarts was supposed to be the final battle, the final fight between good and evil and yet, despite Harry killing the Darkest wizard of all time, it seemed that they had underestimated just how far his followers were willing to go to win the war. Soon, the Death Eaters, armed with a new weapon and force would start to tilt the battle towards their side, destroying everything in their path._

"_What can you tell us about these, Professor?" Percy asked, lifting his cuffs for all to see. Glad for a change in subject, Neville and the rest eagerly listened in as Professor Flitwick cleared his throat._

"_Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news. From the cuffs, it seems that Umbridge has cast a Lockesy Charm on these bracelets. The Lockesy Charm is a simple yet very effective spell which prevents a lock from being broken by preventing the use of most magic spells with exception of the most destructive charms. Because the locks are attached to our wrists, using those charms would cause an explosion and would most likely kill us before they can come off. The only way to break the Lockesy Charm would be, in this case, entering the ten-digit password."_

"_So we have to guess the password?" George said as Flitwick nodded. "Well, why don't we just keep trying? How many guesses would that take?"_

_Hermione gave a light scoff. "Try ten billion possibilities."_

"_Merlin!" Seamus cried. "Looks like these cuffs ain't coming off."_

"_Then there's no way Harry can actually rescue us." Hermione sighed as everyone turned to her. "There's a tracking spell on these cuffs, guys. Even if Harry does rescue us, we would simply lead the enemy over to our location. If we really want to escape, we would need to disarm the cuffs before we leave this place."_

"_Well, maybe once Harry captures this place, we would be able to force the bastards to give us the combination?" Ron suggested as everyone but Hermione murmured in agreement._

"_Not really." Hermione sighed. "I'm betting our captors would die first before revealing the truth."_

"_Wouldn't the Burrow protect us from the tracking?" Ginny said, turning her attention to Flitwick. "It's under the Fidelius Charm."_

"_Miss Granger is right, I'm afraid." Professor Flitwick replied. "While it is true that the Fidelius Charm will protect our location, considering what the other side has and would be willing to do in order to destroy us, it would be better for us to remove these cuffs. We can't hide out forever."_

"_So in other words, we're fucked." Malfoy moaned out loud as everyone turned to him. "What?! It's true, isn't it? Look at the shite situation we're in now! They killed Warren yesterday and today they killed Parker. They are picking us off one by one each day!"_

"_Why are they doing that, anyways?" Lavender blurted out. "Why kill us out one day at a time?"_

"_Probably for some sick kicks." Dean sighed as Percy shook his head._

"_They probably interrogate each one of us just before we die. Probably wants us to tell them about Harry's location, how many forces we have left, etcetera. They figured that with each passing day, one of us might just give in and do a deal with them."_

"_To hell with that!" Ron roared. "That's the last thing any of us would do."_

"_They still get what they want." Luna blurted out as all eyes fell on her. "Look at the people in this room right now. We're probably the closest thing that Harry has to family and by killing all of us, they're hoping to break Harry down to a point in which he just surrenders himself or does something stupid. Even if Harry doesn't break, the loss of all of us would be too much to bear. Umbridge, Rookwood and the rest would win."_

"_Fuck!" Charlie roared as Bill and Percy gave him disapproving looks. "So what do we do, just keep pressing buttons hoping that we get lucky enough to break the combo? Still doesn't help that we can't escape here without Harry's help."_

"_If only we had our wands, we could just Apparate out of here." Ron sighed as Flitwick's expression started to frown._

"_Maybe we can, Mr. Weasley," Flitwick said as he held up a tiny rock in his hand. "I might have a way to do that." Without saying anything else, Flitwick got up and walked to an isolated part of the cell as everyone gave him confused looks._

"_What's that about?" Malfoy asked._

"_Even if we could leave, what about the cuffs?" Ginny said, raising her wrists in the air._

"_I could try flirting with the guards?" Lavender said as the rest stared at her before bursting with laughter. Neville laughed as he beamed at his cellmates. He did enjoy moments like this despite how rare they were nowadays._

"_I think Antonin is gay, Lavender," Seamus spoke before winking at Bill. "I think Bill would be a better choice, if that is okay with you Fleur?"_

"_It iz fine with me!" Fleur giggled before giving her husband a peck on the cheek._

"_Hey now!" Bill laughed as he shook his head. "Let's think of other ways to get the cuffs off. Maybe one of us could fake an injury? They took the cuffs off Parker before… it happened."_

"_What did you say?" Hermione whispered loudly as she narrowed her eyes at Bill._

"_That they take the cuffs off before they executed you?" Bill said as he exchanged a look of alarm with Ron. "But what does that have to do with –"_

"_Shhhh!" Hermione snapped as she frowned at Bill's words. "I never noticed that! They take the cuffs off you? Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, Hermione," Ron interjected. "Both Warren and Parker had no cuffs on them."_

_Hermione gave a gasp as she looked at her cuffs. Pressing a few of the buttons, everyone watched as Hermione listened intently to each sound._

"_Errr… Mione?" Ron said as he nudged his girlfriend. "Care to share?"_

"_I don't want to give anyone hope." Hermione spoke in a low whisper. "And this is a long shot, but I might have a way that we can solve our cuffs problem."_

"_We're listening." Bill said as everyone moved closer towards Hermione._

"_Okay," Hermione said as she took a deep breath. "Now this is only a guess, but I think perhaps that we all have a similar combination to our cuffs. It would make sense on their part, seeing that they've already caught us and our chances of escaping are slim. If the combination is the same, then that means that they would have to key in the combination before they executed us. I'm thinking if there is a way for whoever is about to…die…, if that person can possibly get the combination off our captors, he or she can pass a message about it by shouting it once they start bringing us to the cliff."_

"_So like, if let's say I was to see the combination," Bill said excitedly. "I could shout it out for the rest of you to hear. Only we do it in some sort of code so it goes undetected."_

"_Precisely!"_

"_Genius!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione's cheeks turned a slight red. "That's amazing, Hermione."_

"_Thank you Ron," Hermione replied happily. "Look, even if we can't see the combination being entered, each number has a uniquely distinctive sound to it. All we have to do is assign a word to each sound and whoever gets picked would have a chance at saving the rest of us."_

"_How about we assign a curse word to each number?" Ginny said. "Like shit can be number zero. Arse can be number one…"_

"_Are you all insane?" Malfoy snapped. "You do realise we're operating under the assumption that we ALL have the same combination to our cuffs? Do you know how many chances it will take before we get it right? If we even get it right?!"_

_Everyone became silent at Malfoy's words until Bill cleared his throat._

"_It's still better than nothing."_

"_We've faced slimmer odds before."_

"_At least I get to curse at the guards!"_

"_You're all insane." Malfoy sighed as Seamus clapped his back._

"_Welcome to Dumbledore's Army, Malfoy," Seamus said as everyone started chattering amongst themselves. Neville heaved a sigh as he stood to his feet, before walking towards a corner of the cell. Staring at the corner for some time, Neville soon felt an arm on his shoulder._

"_Galleon for your thoughts?" came the voice of Bill Weasley as the tall, handsome redhead smiled at Neville. "I've noticed that you seemed awfully quiet back there. You okay?"_

_For a moment, Neville considered telling the wizard what he had been thinking. Yet as he turned to look at the group, he could see the happy expressions on their faces. Each and every one of them had sacrificed so much for their cause and Neville felt a pang of guilt at his thoughts which would undoubtedly cause a few issues. Composing himself and putting on a brave front, Neville gave Bill a smile as he waved him off._

"_It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Neville said as he and Bill rejoined the group in embracing their first moment of hope and happiness in the face of the ever-present darkness that loomed over their heads._

_..._

"Okay, so who has the shortest?" Ron asked as the rest of the group compared their sticks. Neville grunted before throwing away his on the ground before anyone could take a second look.

"It's me," Neville spoke in a deadpanned voice. "I'm going next."

"Neville…" Luna spoke first as the rest look ready to protest but Neville waved them off, instead heading towards the door.

"If anyone goes against my decision, I'm going to bang on this door right now and tell them to kill me here and now. I'm going next. That's final."

No one spoke a word as they all exchanged looks amongst themselves. Finally, Hermione broke the silence as she cleared her throat.

"Neville, you really don't have to do this. At least, let us draw again."

"Why?" Neville cried exasperatedly. "So that someone else can go instead of me? Does it mean that I'm more important to our cause than that person?"

"No, of course not!"

"Yes." Malfoy blurted out as everyone stared at him. Malfoy shifted uncomfortably on the spot before staring hard into Neville's eyes.

"I made your life miserable back in Hogwarts, Longbottom. Not to mention, I was on the side of the Death Eaters during His reign. If anyone should be next to go, it should be me. I'm the least important member right now."

"Just because you're the lowest ranking officer in this room, Malfoy, doesn't mean that you're the least important," Neville replied.

"Well, if you're going to bring rank into this," Ron said as he took a step forward. "Both Hermione and I do outrank you Neville and so…"

"This isn't about rank, Ron!" Neville snapped, cutting Ron off. "You guys need to understand why I'm doing this!"

"Then tell us, Neville!" Ginny demanded. "Stop acting like a prat and tell us!"

"Fine," Neville spoke as he walked towards the wall of names. He took a moment to stare at it once more before turning to face his friends.

"Look, we had a victory today,thanks to everyone on this wall. We got the cuffs off which means that now when we escape, we have a chance of getting to Harry without anyone following in our tracks. But everything, and I mean everything, will be for nothing if we do the things the wrong way. What I'm saying is that whoever amongst you that manages to get to Harry, we need to convince him to do what's right, not what's right for the war but for all magical creatures."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I'm talking…about our surrender. A ceasefire for good." Neville sighed as he averted his gaze against the widening eyes staring back at him.

"Are you crazy?! You want to tell Potter to give up?!" Draco yelled as Neville nodded his head. "I thought you of all people would want to keep fighting!"

"Of course I want to fight!" Neville cried. "But what's the point of fighting anymore? We're losing and losing badly and the only reason our forces in America, Africa, Asia and all parts of the world are continuing to fight against the remaining Death Eaters and the enemy's forces is because we're still under the delusion that we can win. We can't let our egos control us anymore."

"This isn't about our egos, Neville." Ginny cried indignantly. "This is about our lives! If we don't fight, they will kill all of us."

"And if we do fight, they WILL kill all of us, Ginny!" Neville replied. " That's exactly the point! No offense but with the exception of Ron and Hermione, you three haven't been on the frontlines. You don't see what their forces are doing to ours each and every day. Despite what we put out on Wizarding Radio, the war has swung to their side and all we're doing right now is fighting a lost cause."

"So what are you suggesting?" Hermione asked as she raised her hand to prevent protests from the others.

"Tell Harry to call for a ceasefire. Tell Harry to tell others to go and hide. If we do that, we might have a chance of survival." Neville took a deep breath as he allowed his words to settle in. "The world is still big enough for us to hide. We should take that chance while we still can. Wait in silence and then start rebuilding."

"Harry won't give up. It's not in his blood." Ron sighed. "He's a Gryffindor, remember?"

"So am I, Ron." Neville said with a smile. "But we're not students in Hogwarts anymore. We're generals, captains, soldiers in a war that we are losing and have been losing for some time now. If we continue to fight, we would die out. Already, some magical species have been extinct because of this war. We need to accept that we cannot win. We need to cut our losses."

"Typical." Malfoy scoffed as he folded his arms. "I didn't join Potter's side to lose, Longbottom."

"You already have," Neville sighed. "This is why I should be next to go. The only people that can truly change Harry's mind are you, Ron, and you, Hermione. So too can Ginny. Even Luna can put in a word. But me? I've done my part. I'm done."

"Neville…" Ron said before Neville raised his hand. Pointing to the glowing rock that Hermione held in her hand, Neville gave a smile.

"I'm hoping my sacrifice will be enough, Hermione. Good luck to the rest of you." Neville said before retreating to the corner of the cell as the rest of the group looked on.

…

"_Ingenious, Miss Granger." Professor Flitwick said as he re-joined the group. Neville could see that the wizard looked more haggard than usual, his face a picture of exhaustion as Seamus and Dean helped the old wizard to sit down. _

"_Professor, what happened?" Hermione asked._

"_Oh, nothing to concern yourself about, dear," Flitwick said with a light laugh. "I've just been straining myself with my magic."_

"_Using magic?" Charlie spoke as Flitwick nodded._

"_I figured out a way we can escape."_

"_How?" George asked as the rest of the group moved closer towards their former Charms Professor._

"_With this," Flitwick spoke as he removed the rock from his pocket. The rock, was by all accounts, a normal-looking rock with one notable exception. It was covered in blood._

"_Professor, is that –" Percy spoke before Flitwick raised his hand. "Yes, Percy, it is. I've used what remains of my wandless magic to cast Maaginen Siirto."_

_Hermione, Percy, and Bill all gave gasps as the rest including Neville exchanged puzzled looks._

"_What's that?" Neville asked as Hermione croaked a response._

"_It's a charm derived from an ancient Finnish wizard. The spell loosely translates to a transfer of magic. It is a spell where a wizard or witch transfers part or all of their magic to an item in order to give the item magical properties."_

"_But in most cases, the charm requires the use of a wand. " Percy added as he frowned at the stone. "Using wandless magic wouldn't be that effective."_

"_Not unless you combined it with others," Bill said sadly as he turned to the professor. "Professor, are you doing what I think you're doing?"_

"_It's okay, Mr Weasley," Flitwick said sadly. "I think we all need to face the possibility that not all of us are leaving this island. At least this way, we can help those who can."_

"_I don't quite follow you, Professor," Ginny said as the rest nodded in agreement. Flitwick turned to Bill who heaved a sigh._

"_I'm guessing you used Portus on this?" Bill said as he looked to Flitwick who nodded. Turning his attention back to the group, Bill began to speak._

"_The Professor has used part of his magic to begin the charm in transforming this rock into a Portkey. But because we don't have a wand, we have to rely on wandless magic to get the job done. But wandless magic has limits and so, the Professor is suggesting that some of us here, those who get chosen, would transfer as much of their wandless magic as they can into this rock."_

"_So why don't we just do this now?" Ron asked as others murmured in agreement._

"_What about the cuffs?" Seamus said as he raised his wrists._

"_No, guys, forget the cuffs." Percy sighed as he looked to his eldest brother. "Even if we transferred our wandless magic right now, it won't be enough. What we can do is start the process going first and then, well…you see…"_

"_Spit it out, Percy!" Ginny cried exasperatedly._

"_The best time for wandless magic to be transferred, Ginny, is when one is about to die," Bill spoke before Percy could respond. "When I was in Egypt, there was this curse in one of the structures that was particularly hard to break. We realise that the curse contained the magic of sorcerers who transferred their magic upon their deaths into an object inside a room. When you die, your magic usually disappears along with your soul but in this instance, your magic or whatever is left of it can be transferred into an object giving it your power."_

"_Mr Weasley is right," Flitwick spoke up. "Unfortunately, those wizards had wands at their disposal and as you all know, magic is more powerful with a wand. The plan is simple. I've put enough into this rock to ensure a transition of magical energy from the death of a magical entity. When they take us out to execute us, the magic that will be released upon our death will latch itself into this rock."_

_No one said anything as they stared at the rock. _

"_Iz okay," Fleur spoke suddenly as they all stared at her. "What? If zis plan works, some of us can still be alive. Besides, we still needz to work on ze cuffs."_

"_She's right." Bill said with a smile. "This changes nothing. Hopefully, we can get the combination to the cuffs and get the rock to work at the same time. That way, some of us will still have a chance."_

"_But how will we know when the rock is ready to work? Like how do we know when we have a Portkey?" Lavender whispered._

"_You will know, Miss Brown," Flitwick said with a smile. "The rock will give a glow to indicate that the charm is in transition. Once it becomes a Portkey, one can feel its power. There will be indicators to show that it works."_

"_So let's not waste any time," Bill said as he picked a sharp rock before cutting into his hand and covering the rock in blood. "This is how it works. You need to cover it with some of your blood."_

"_Blood?" Seamus asked as Flitwick nodded his head._

"_Your blood on this rock will ensure a smooth transition of magical power. It prevents other sources from taking it."_

"_Blood," Ron exclaimed darkly. "Sounds like Dark Magic."_

"_It is." Professor Flitwick replied much to the surprise of Neville and some of the others. "But it is, as you call it, the lesser of two evils. If there was another way to do this, I would have chosen it. If we could just rely on Mr Potter to find us, I would never have suggested this. But unfortunately, as the late Dumbledore once said, we all have to choose between what's right and what is easy."_

_Neville kept quiet as he joined in the blood process along with the others, all the while thinking about what his professor had just said._

…

"Hey mate."

Neville looked up to see Ron standing in front of him before the lanky redhead sat next to Neville. Neville looked towards the rest of the group, all of whom were quietly discussing something amongst themselves.

"So you got the shortest stick to come talk to me, huh?" Neville said as Ron snorted.

"Nah, mate. The discussion is getting too political over there. Besides, they wanted to come here but I told them to stay put."

"Why?" Neville asked

"Because I wanted to speak to you alone," Ron replied. "Out of everyone here, I've known you the longest."

"Doesn't mean you know me the best," Neville said as Ron gave a shrug.

"True. But seeing as I would probably be the next to go after you, well, I figured I'll come talk to you."

It was Neville's turn to snort as he turned to Ron. "You're not sacrificing yourself after me."

"Just try and stop me," Ron said as Neville shook his head.

"No, Ron, you can't. Out of everyone here, I'll argue that if anyone has the best chance at convincing Harry, it be you, mate. You're his best friend."

"You're his friend too," Ron replied. "Besides, Harry will listen to any of these guys. Well, except Malfoy perhaps."

"Ron, you can't be next." Neville cried exasperatedly. "At least let Malfoy and Luna go first if there's a need too! Hopefully, my sacrifice will be enough."

"And if it's not, I'll go next." Ron replied adamantly. "It's only fair."

"Fair?! What about Hermione?! How do you think she's going to react knowing that you plan to go next?"

"That's why I'm not going to tell her." Ron sighed. "Besides, Hermione…she'll be okay."

"No, she won't, Ron. And neither will Harry." Neville exclaimed. "Without you, Harry might just get so angry that he would continue fighting till the end."

"You know, you're one to talk!" Ron snapped as he glowered at Neville. "Do you think Harry's not going to get affected by your death? And while we're on that subject, what about Hannah?!"

"Hannah will be okay. She and I settled things a long time back." Neville sighed. "I know she'll miss me but Hannah will move on. Ron, you need to understand. This isn't a decision that I made on the spot. I've been thinking about this for quite some time now."

"I don't get it," Ron spoke as he shook his head. "Is this the same Neville that rallied against Voldemort? The same Neville that cut the head of Nagini? When did you become so…so…"

"Cowardly?" Neville offered as Ron shook his head.

"No, you're one of the most courageous persons I've ever known, Neville. I was going to say…well, Hermione actually said it…"

"Spit it out, then."

"Defeated." Ron sighed. "It's like you just don't care anymore."

"You married a smart woman, Ron." Neville grinned as he nudged Ron playfully. "Sometimes I wonder what she sees in you."

"Smart-arse!" Ron retorted as he playfully smacked Neville on his shoulder. "So tell me, like, what happened?"

"Nothing happened, Ron. I just…want to be realistic. When a fire breaks out in the forest, you can keep pumping water to drown it out but when it gets too strong, you just cut your losses and remove the source of its fuel. The more we continue to fight, the more we lose people. It's time to think with our heads rather than our hearts."

Ron said nothing as Neville looked to the ground for a moment before turning to smile at Ron.

"You remember the day you all first came to St Mungo's and you found out about my parents?"

"Yeah…" Ron whispered cautiously as he studied Neville's face.

"Well, you caught me on one of the better days back then," Neville replied. "There were days, mind you, that I was a wreck whenever me and Gran came to visit. I couldn't take seeing them like that, Ron, I really couldn't. And so when St Mungo's was attacked…so too were my parents and Gran."

"Neville!" Ron gasped as he stared at the wizard. "Why didn't you tell us? You said they all made it!"

"No one except my unit knew when we first came across the bodies, Ron," Neville spoke as a tear ran down his cheek. "And I didn't want anyone else to find out so I took the bodies and buried them just outside the ruins of Longbottom Manor."

"Neville, I'm so sorry," Ron said as he placed an arm around Neville's shoulder. "We would have been there for you."

"It wouldn't have mattered, Ron. Sure, I was upset about my Gran and my parents but you know what? A part of me, and I would admit this shamefully, was kind of glad that my parents are dead."

Neville waited for a response yet no words escaped Ron's lips. Instead, the hug around his shoulder got tighter as Neville welcomed the warm gesture. Neville could feel his body trembling as tears started to well up in his eyes.

"I didn't see the point, you know," Neville spoke as he watched his tears drop down to the granite floor. "I kept telling Gran that as much as I enjoyed seeing my parents, it broke my heart to see them like that. Gran kept telling me that we shouldn't lose hope, that a cure might come along but really? Fuck hope! My parents were suffering worse than death and that was nothing, nothing anyone can do to reverse their condition."

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"Does it make me a bad son? Wanting my parents to die so that they don't have to suffer like that anymore? But Gran wouldn't listen to me, no matter how many times I brought it up. It killed me, Ron, to see them like that every day, nothing more than hollow ghosts walking around and haunting my dreams every night."

"At least we killed the bastards who did it," Ron whispered as he released his grip on Neville. "I promise you, Neville, I will hunt down Rodolphous Lestrange and get justice for your family."

"Thanks, Ron." Neville sighed as he wiped away the tears. "But I rather you just tell Harry to stop fighting. It's time we focus on what's right. We should just try hide out somewhere and wait for this war to end. Because it will end, Ron. Everything ends."

"Even if Harry does agree to it." Ron sighed. "The other forces might not follow his lead."

"Yes, they will," Neville replied. "We've always followed a leader, no matter what. Back when we were kids, it was Dumbledore. Now, it's Harry. Trust me, if Harry surrenders, so will they. Then perhaps when enough time has passed, the next generation or the generation after that can return things back to where we once were."

"And the Death Eaters?"

"They will die eventually," Neville replied before a bittersweet smile broke onto his lips. "Everything dies. Everything ends. If that's one thing I've learnt from Professor Binns and history of magic, every empire falls eventually."

"All I learn from a History of Magic was the Chamber of Secrets." Ron replied. "And I've actually been there."

Neville and Ron shared a laugh before returning to silence. Not wanting any awkward tension to fester, Neville cleared his throat.

"Do you want to know why I'm fascinated by Herbology, Ron?"

"Why?" Ron asked eagerly, jumping on the opportunity for a conversation.

"Did you know there are plants with seeds that only activate under intense heat? So even when there's a wildfire, these plants continue with their way of life. No one adapts better than Mother Nature. I've even seen plants that can regrow from a single, tiny limb, Can you imagine? Something so small can give birth to some of the oldest and largest living things on Earth?"

"That's…interesting," Ron said as Neville smiled at him.

"You know, when I was younger, before Hogwarts, I was so, so scared that I was going to be a Squib. I still remember that Neville, the Neville who was so scared to lose a toad. In many ways, sometimes, I feel like I'm still that same boy."

"Good," Ron said as Neville cocked an eyebrow

"Good?"

Ron heaved a sigh. "Mate, I know you already know that you're not that same boy anymore. I mean, you're Neville freaking Longbottom. The same Neville who stood up to Voldemort, who killed Nagini and destroyed a Horcrux, who led the DA back in your final year of Hogwarts and the general who helped us in all the battles we've faced so far. You've become the type of Gryffindor that Godric will be proud of. You exemplify all of his attributes. Yet, despite all that, do you know what I think is the bravest thing you've ever done?"

"What?"

Ron gave Neville a smile. "First year. When you stood up to me, Harry and Hermione when we wanted to go destroy the stone. You were scared, you were frightened but you stood up to us, your friends, because you didn't want the House to suffer."

"Thank Merlin Hermione cursed me!" Neville laughed. "Can you imagine if I succeeded? Stopping you three from defeating evil?"

"You didn't know that at that time. But you didn't care, Neville. Took a lot of guts and if by some miracle, we survive this, that's what I'm going to tell my son one day. Neville Weasley."

Neville's eyes widened at Ron's words as he gaped at the redhead. "Wait, is Hermione –"

"No, no!" Ron cried as his face turned red. "I'm just saying if I ever have a son, I'm going to name him after you."

"What about Hugo?"

"I'll probably have more than one son. I am a Weasley, you know."

Neville laughed as Ron smiled at him. "Don't put your son through that torture, please. Neville Weasley. He'll never hear the end of it."

"The end of compliments, you mean. Named after a war hero. Because that's what you are, Neville. A hero. And I'll make sure no one ever forgets."

Tears gathered underneath Neville's eyes. "Ron…I…"

"Don't," Ron said as Neville noticed his eyes had started to water as well. "It's the least I can do. I wish…I really wish…I could do more…"

"It's okay, Ron," Neville said as he felt his cheeks getting wet. "It's been a good life."

Upon hearing the words, Neville felt himself being pulled into a strong embrace. Burying his head onto the shoulder of his taller friend, Neville felt himself sobbing quietly. A few moments later, he felt another pair of hands hugging him from behind. And then, another. And another. Soon, Neville found himself in the centre of a group hug. As he embraced the warmth of those around him, a thought struck Neville. Ever since he entered Hogwarts, Neville often felt out of place. A Hufflepuff within Gryffindor, a Squib amongst wizards and yet on the last night of his life, he finally realised the truth. He had always been where he was supposed to be, a place he belonged to and one that he would always have so long as his loved ones were by his side.

Home.

…..

"Last words?"

Neville found him staring at Antonin, the guards aimed at him. He recalled how he had said his goodbyes privately to everyone before they removed him from his cell. He recalled how he had flipped Umbridge off before the witch had glowered and raised his wand, only for Antonin to shut her down. Up until that point, all that ran through Neville's head was that this was just another day, another day where he had to suffer, to toil as he fought against the forces of evil.

Until now.

As Neville stared up towards the window where he recalled the many times he had stood there, staring out towards the spot, he felt a familiar feeling rising in his chest.

Fear.

Neville felt his throat constricting as a wave of panic ran through his body. Back during the war, Neville had never given Death much thought, thinking that despite the situation and the odds, he could always find a way out.

Not this time.

As Neville felt himself getting angry at being scared, a secondary glance at the window allowed him to catch sight of his friends. Friends who no doubt at this moment were upset and scared themselves. Friends whom he would do anything for. Friends whom he would fight for, until his last breath. Friends whom he would die for.

_No, not friends_ Neville thought with a smile. _Family._

"Very well, if there's nothing…" Antonin said as he raised his hand. Neville stared at the window, his eyes fixed on that small space metres away as a strong and powerful feeling rose in him. Neville Longbottom had lived a difficult life, full of pain and misery and yet despite all that, there was nothing, nothing he would have changed. If he had to choose it, he would gladly live the same life all over again.

"It's been a good life," Neville whispered as he smiled at the window.

…..

Seeing Neville's body topple off the cliff, the girls each broke down as Malfoy retreated to a corner, his body shaking as Malfoy felt himself being overcome with tears and guilt at the loss of his former schoolmate. Yet Ron stood there, watching Antonin, the guards and Umbridge walk back to the fortress. Turning to face the wall where Neville had carved out the names, Ron proceeded to take up the rock before carving Neville's name into it. Out of the five boys who once shared a dorm at Hogwarts, three of them were now gone. All that was left was him and Harry.

"Harry, where are you?" Ron whispered to no one in particular, before he too, like the rest, succumbed to tears.

…..


End file.
